Unknown Marriage
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: Side Story and Ch. 4 is UPDATE! / Lee Sungmin, namja 10 tahun, akan menikah dengan seorang anak dari teman orang tuanya yaitu Cho Kyuhyun, namja berumur 22 tahun. Padahal bocah manis kelewat polos itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu pernikahan! Bagaimana mungkin pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar! - Im sorry 4 bad summary :) / KyuMin! / MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATANNYA :') /
1. Prolog

**UNKNOWN MARRIAGE**

**KyuMin**

**by.**

**Marcent Cho**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi Chullie~ bukankah Minnie masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah? Bagaimana kalau ditunangkan saja dulu." Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya khawatir, pasalnya anak laki-laki bungsunya harus masuk dalam rencana kecil nyonya Cho. Yah, Cho Heechul memang seseorang yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Heechul serta merta menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aish, Teukkie-ya~ walaupun Ming baru berumur sepuluh tahun, menurutku itu sudah pantas untuk menikah. lagipula, apa kau pernah melihat pelanggaran karena menikahi anak dibawah umur? Well, mungkin ada.. tpi kupastikan kita tidak akan terjerat polisi. Percayalah padaku." wanita berumur 40 tahunan itu memberikan bujuk rayuannya, meski dengan statement yang sedikit-baik, maksudnya SANGAT aneh, toh akhirnya Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga tidak mau kalau Minnie sampai mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sembarangan." wanita berambut coklat terang itu hanya tersenyum simpul, memperlihatkan dimpel-nya yang sungguh manis. Leeteuk menengok pada suaminya, "Kanginnie, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya hany tertawa pelan. "Apanya yang bagaimana? Tanpa kau bertanya pun aku memang sudah setuju kalau kita menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin."

"Mwo?" Leeteuk terbelalak, "Maksudmu, kau sejak awal sudah tahu mengenai ini?"

Kangin mengangguk cepat, senyumnya tak jua lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau jahat, Lee Young-woon!" Leeteuk, atau yang bernama asli Park Jung-soo itu, menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ohh~ ia pun tak kalah cantiknya dengan Heechul di umurnya yang tak lagi muda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pernikahan? Apa itu maksudnya tinggal dengan orang yang kita sayangi, Kyunnie hyung?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali Ming."

"Ah baiklah! karena Minnie sangat menyyangi Kyunnie hyung, Minnie mau menikah dengan Kyunnie hyung!"

"Anak pintar~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau sebenernya tidak mencintai Ming kan, tuan muda Cho! Kau bahkan sudah meiliki kekasih!"

Namja itu hanya terdiam. Postur tubuhnya menabah kearoganan yang ia perlihatkan.

"Ingat perkataanku, selamanya aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai suami LEE SUNGMIN! Kau dengar?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar namja kecil bodoh. Mudah saja terperdaya, kurasa aku harus menabah ucapan manis untuknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah ini layak lanjut? Berhubung THAT CALL udah mau tamat, iya saya tahu masih punya utang -_- tapi KyuMin hanya gak bisa kalo gak masuk dipikiranku /tsaaahhh!/


	2. Chapter 1

_Menjadi orangtua adalah profesi yang sangat penting, tapi tidak ada uji kelayakan yang dilakukan demi kebaikan anak-anak._

—**George Bernard Shaw** (Penulis skenario Irlandia, Abad ke-20)

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.**

**UNKNOWN MARRIAGE**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**Cast(s) © GOD**

**Story © MINE**

**AU, Romance, Drama, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] BoysLove and GS (only for Teuk-Chul)**

**[!] Pedo-Kyu, Kid-Min**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiat, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Chapter One ::<strong>

**"First Planning and Craziness"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**o0o**

**.**

—_**Cho Corperation **_**[Pkl. 09:10 KST]**

.

Barisan seluruh karyawan di gedung bertingkat itu kini berjejer rapi, pakaian kantor mereka sungguh terlihat mengkilap. Sesekali nampak beberapa karyawan disana kembali membetulkan baju stelan mahal yang mereka pakai, ataupun terlihat banyak karyawan pria membenarkan letak dasi didada mereka, bahkan ada juga yang sampai membungkuk hanya untuk mengelap kembali sepatu hitam yang sesungguhnya sangatlah tidak berguna. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti barisan bos asal kalian tahu saja..

"Aku masih tidak percaya, direktur Cho akhirnya kembali ke Korea setelah sebulan mengurus kantor cabang Paris. Bahkan enam bulan yang lalu ia berada di Amsterdam untuk menghadiri pembukaan kantor cabang Belanda." Wanita dengan _blezer_ hijau toska itu membisik pelan kepada rekan disebelahnya, beruntunglah ia berada dibarisan agak belakang hingga membuatnya leluasa untuk sekedar bergosip ringan.

Rekan gosip-nya—boleh kan kita sebut begitu?—mengangguk cepat, wajahnya sudah merona entah sejak kapan. "_Ne_, kau benar! Akhirnya wajah tampan itu kembali ku lihat di kantor besar ini! Kau tahu, aku sampai memutuskan _namjachingu_-ku hanya karena tipe ideal-ku berubah setelah melamar disini. Tepatnya setelah aku melihat direktur Cho~"

"_Mwo_? Kau memutuskan _namjachingu_-mu? Bukankah kau bilang padaku kau akan segera menikah dengan pria itu? Lagipula pria itu juga sangat mapan dan lumayan tampan, kau sudah melepaskan sesuatu yang bagus, Bora-_ya_~" wajahnya menampakan raut kaget yang sangat kentara. Ia terkejut mendengar pengakuan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik yang seperti dia." Wanita tersebut, yang rupanya bernama asli Lee Bo-ra, mencibirkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau memiliki pria yang tidak berkharisma, dan aku baru menyadari tipe pria kesukaanku yang sesungguhnya justru setelah melihat direktur Cho saat pertama kali bekerja disini."

"Kau itu parah sekali.. padahal kau baru bertemu dengan direktur Cho selama tiga bulan, tapi kau langsung memutuskan calon suami-mu yang sudah kau pacari selama lima tahun. Kau pasti sudah tidak waras!" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Soyou-_ah_!" ia mendelikan matanya tajam, "Memangnya kau tidak menginginkan pria seperti direktur Cho?"

Wanita bernama lengkap Oh So-you itu mengindikan bahunya, matanya menatap malas ke arah Bora. "Tentu saja aku ingin! Bahkan aku memimpikannya setiap hari, memilikinya mungkin akan jadi cita-cita terakhirku. Tapi aku cukup tahu diri, kurasa ia tidak akan melirik wanita pegawai kantoran seperti kita, Bora." Ucapnya diiringi helaan napas.

Bora mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa kau benar. Pria sempurna seperti dia mana mungkin menoleh pada karyawan kacangan macam kita, sudah bagus ia mau berbicara dengan kita. Walaupun hanya mengenai pekerjaan."

"Yah, tapi bukan berarti yang sempurna akan selalu sempurna sih. Aku rasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik kepadanya." Soyou tersenyum ambigu, memunculkan kerutan samar dikening Bora.

"Apa maksud—"

Soyou langsung memotong perkataan Bora, "Sst! Direktur Cho sudah datang!" bisiknya panik.

Dalam sekejap ruangan disana mendadak sunyi.

.

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

.

Gema langkah itu terdengar di ruangan luas tersebut, kasak-kusuk yang tadi terdengar kini sudah teredam bersama dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang mereka dengar. **Direktur Cho sudah datang**. Seperti perkataan Soyou, satu kalimat itulah yang terpatri kuat dipikiran belasan karyawan ditempat itu saat ini. Direktur yang sedang menjalankan peluasan perusahaan ke benua Eropa itu kini telah kembali ke tanah asalnya, kembali memimpin kantor besar yang berada ditengah ibukota Seoul.

Pemimpin mereka masih muda, tepatnya masih berumur 22 tahun.

Kaya.

Tampan.

Jenius.

Berkharisma.

Dan—

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Seorang pria dengan pakaian paduan hitam dan biru laut itu menatap para karyawan dengan senyum simpul, wajahnya yang terlihat ramah membuat setiap manusia yang berada disana tidak bisa tidak untuk menjawab salamnya. Lagipula ia adalah orang kepercayaan direktur Cho. Kim Jong-woon, atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kim Yesung.

"Selamat pagi, _manager_ Kim!" jawab mereka serempak.

Yesung tersenyum kembali.

"Direktur sudah datang."

Perkataan Yesung diakhiri dengan hadirnya pria ber-setelan jas hitam dan kemeja coklat gelap, pemuda itu lah yang kerap kali di elu-elukan oleh para wanita. Jelas! Ia sudah menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan besar Cho Corp di umurnya yang baru 22 tahun. Tidak heran, ia memang menyelesaikan bangku pendidikannya lebih awal ketimbang orang kebanyakan karena kejeniusannya dalam mengikuti dua kali akselarasi sekolah, bahkan mencapai _kumlaud_-nya dengan rentang waktu kurang dari tiga tahun. Menjalani _Junior_ dan Senior High School hanya dalam empat tahun, lulus kuliah di umur 19 tahun, lalu meraih S2 setelah dua tahun. Walaupun ia baru menjalankan peran sebagai pemimpin selama satu tahun lebih, tapi pengaruhnya sudah sangat besar bagi kemajuan kantor milik _appa_-nya tersebut.

.

Tap.

Tap.

.

Sepatu hitam bermerek mewah dan terkenal itu kini berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka semua. Semua yang menjadi bawahan pria tersebut,

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh wibawa.

Dan pria itu bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**o0o**

**.  
><strong>

—_**SDH Elementary School**_** [Pkl. 09:33 KST]**

**Classroom 5-2**

.

Ruang kelas itu terdengar ramai, seluruh murid disana tampak tertawa lebar akibat lelucon yang dibawakan guru Bahasa mereka sekaligus pemilik sekolah. Pria tambun itu ikut tertawa dengan murid-muridnya, ia sungguh bahagia jika bisa membuat anak-anak kecil senang. Shin Dong-hee, atau lebih akrab disapa Shindong _seonsaengnim_, kembali memakai topeng _anpanman_ dan memulai dialog kacaunya, menambah tawa bagi setiap murid disana. Cara mengajar pria ini memang unik dan lucu, tak heran murid disekolahnya selalu menanti jam pelajaran pria tambun tersebut.

.

Tok tok tok.

.

Ditengah hiruk pikuk tawa, pintu ruang kelas itu pun terbuka. Seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut hitam lurus disana melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Shindong _seonsaengnim_, wanita itu adalah guru kesenian musik. Jung Nari…ups, tepatnya wanita itu sudah berganti marga menjadi Shin Nari sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa Shin _seonsaengnim_?" ucap Shindong mempertahankan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa, rasanya agak lucu menyebut margamu sendiri, tapi demi menjaga profesionalitas ia pun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. Nari hanya menggeleng pelan, agaknya ia tahu apa pemikiran sang suami.

Setelah Shindong _seonsaengnim_ memberikan materi untuk dikerjakan para muridnya, mereka pun kini tampak berbicara serius dimeja guru. Anak-anak tampak sibuk dengan tugas mereka tanpa ingin mengganggu pembicaraan kedua guru disana.

.

Tuk tuk.

.

"Hng? Waeyo, Min?" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berponi menoleh pada anak lain yang tadi mencolek pundaknya, ia alihkan sejenak lembar tugas miliknya.

"Hyukkie~ mau temani Minnie ke toilet?" tanya anak bertampang manis itu.

Setelah sedikit berpikir, Hyukkie—atau Lee Eunhyuk—menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah! _Cha_, Hyuk temani Min ke toilet!" ia pun mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "_Seonsaengnim_, kami berdua izin ke toilet, _ne_?"

Mendapat anggukan dan senyuman ramah dari kedua _seonsaengnim-_nya, mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas.

**o0o**

"_Choko meopin han jogak sikyeonoko~ gosohan uyuhanjaneul gidaryeoyo~ oppahago nahago kkok maju anjaseo~ seoro sonbadak wie yeppeun nakseoreul hajyo~_" suara dua orang anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu membahana disepenjang lorong tersebut. Kedua anak itu tidak mempermasalahkan suara keras mereka, toh ini lorong dekat toilet, tempat yang jarang dilalui orang.

_Cutie Song_, atau yang tenar disebut Gwiyomi Song, mengalir dengan lancar disertai dengan gerakan lucu khas dari lagunya.

.

_Ildeo hagi ileun gwiyomi, ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi, samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi, gwigwi gwiyomi~ gwigwi gwiyomi~ sadeo hagi sadi gwiyomi~ odeo hagi odo gwiyomi, yukdeo hagi yugeun jjokjjokjjokjjokjjokjjok gwiyomi~ nan gwiyomi~_

.

Selesai bernyanyi mereka tertawa bersama,

"Hihi~ Hyukkie memang lucu sekali~" puji anak bernama 'Minnie' pada Eunhyuk, tangannya tak lepas mencubiti pipi sang anak pemilik _Gummy Smile_.

"Heppaskan haku, hinnieeh~" ronta Eunhyuk pelan, setelah cubitan itu terlepas ia langsung mengusap pipinya. Tampak kemerahan terlihat kontras dipipi putihnya.

"Habis Hyukkie terlihat lucu, Minnie kan jadi gemas!" _keukeh_ si pencubit sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Kelihatannya anak beraura(?) kelinci itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya juga sangat lucu -_-

"…" Eunhyuk terdiam, tangannya masih bertengger dikedua pipinya. "Hyuk tidak lucu kok, justru Min yang…" ucapannya terhenti, tangannya pun perlahan turun.

Anak laki-laki disampingnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, menunggu perkataan Eunhyuk. "Ng? Yang apa, Hyukkie?"

"Yang—"

.

Drap drap!

Drap drap!

.

"Uwahhh~ Minnie, Hyukkie! Kalian bolos ya~?" seorang anak berambut _brunette_ berlari menghampiri mereka, tangan kanannya menunjuk kedua anak didepannya dengan wajah jahil. Perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti saat kedatangan anak itu.

"Enak saja, kami tidak bolos tahu!" mendapat tuduhan tak berdasar membuat gembungan pipi 'Minnie' bertambah besar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak~ haha!

"Bohong~ pasti bolos, akan ku adukan dengan Shindong _seonsaengnim_ loh~" melihat reaksi berlebihan didepannya, membuat kejahilan anak _brunette_ itu semakin menjadi. Ia memang suka sekali menjahili anak bernama 'Minnie' itu.

"Minnie dan Hyukkie tidak bolos, Hae _sunbae_!" protesnya pada anak berambut _brunette_—Lee Donghae—disertai alis matanya yang meruncing lucu. _Sungguh polos sekali anak ini_. "Kita tidak bolos kan, Hyukkie?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk, tatapannya menyiratkan meminta bantuan untuknya.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkaget dan menjawab agak kikuk. "N-_ne_, Minnie. Kita tidak bolos kok, _gwaenchana_~" senyum lebar Eunhyuk berhasil membuat 'Minnie' senang.

"Tuh kan benar, kami memang tidak bolos, Hae _sunbae_~" rajuk 'Minnie' dengan kerutan dikening.

Mendengar rengekan imut tersebut, Donghae kini meledakan tawanya. "Hahahaha! _Ne_, _ne_, _arasseo_, Minnie _chagi_~ kalau kau cemberut terus manismu jadi hilang loh~" Donghae mendaratkan tepukan dipuncak kepala 'Minnie' yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

Yang ditepuk hanya meringis pelan dan langsung menarik tangan Eunhyuk. "Sudah ah, Minnie dan Hyukkie mau kembali saja ke kelas! Hae _sunbae_ menyebalkan! _Kajja_, Hyukkie~"

"Ah, c-_chakkamman_.. pelan-pelan, Minnie…" tidak siap menerima tarikan tangan temannya itu, Eunhyuk pun harus rela tubuh kurusnya terseret-seret di sepanjang lorong.

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan Donghae,

"Kalau Minnie ingin Hae tidak menyebalkan lagi, Minnie harus menikah dengan Hae saat Minnie besar nanti! _Arrach_i?"

…yang tentu saja dibalas dengusan kesal dari seorang 'Minnie'.

"Huft~ apa-apaan itu. Dasar Hae _sunbae_ menyebalnya," ia mengerucutkan bibir berbentuk M-nya. "Kenapa Hae _sunbae_ selalu mengajak Minnie untuk menikah dengannya? Lagipula, apa maksudnya dengan 'menikah'? Setiap Minnie tanya _eomma_ tentang itu, _eomma_ bilang Minnie tidak usah memikirkannya dulu. Kata _eomma_ Minnie harus rajin belajar terlebih dahulu, baru memikirkan soal 'menikah'. Aneh sekali.." ucapannya masih disertai dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ditambah dengan keningnya yang semakin berkerut heran. Sedetik kemudian ia pun menengok pada Eunhyuk, "Memang 'menikah' itu apa sih, Hyukkie?"

Mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, Eunhyuk pun menjawab dengan tergagap,

"E-ah.. k-kalau kata _eomma_ Hyuk, menikah itu…hmm, berarti kita akan tinggal dengan orang yang kita sayangi.." jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Eeeh? Tinggal dengan orang kita sayangi? _Jeongmal_?" mata 'Minnie' mengerjab-ngerjab takjub, baginya itu adalah pengetahuan baru yang sangat hebat. "Kalau begitu nanti Minnie akan menikah sama _eomma_, sama _appa_, sama Hyukkie juga.. lalu sama eung…siapa lagi ya~?" ucapan polosnya menambah gelengan pelan dari Eunhyuk. Sesungguhnya pemikiran 'Minnie' sedikit, oke, sungguh melenceng dari maksud Eunhyuk. Tapi kalau Eunhyuk menjelaskannya secara rinci, takutnya makhluk polos itu akan semakin bertambah bingung.

_Tidakkah Minnie sadar? Itu berarti Hae sunbae menyayangimu, Minnie.. betapa senangnya kalau Hae sunbae mengatakan itu pada Hyuk…_ batin Eunhyuk sedih, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. _Tapi biarlah, Hyuk dan Minnie adalah teman selamanya! Jadi kau tidak boleh iri pada Minnie, Hyukkie~ hwaiting!_ Tambahnya menyemangati diri.

Eunhyuk masih memperhatikan makhluk kelewat polos disampingnya itu, rupanya hitungan orang yang ingin ia 'nikahi' belum berakhir juga. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum simpul.

Makhluk kelewat polos itu bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Dua orang berberda umur duabelas tahun itu tetap menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa, tanpa menyadari hal mengejutkan apa yang sudah menanti mereka.

…karena bagaimana pun **rencana** itu harus tetap dijalankan, apapun caranya!

**…**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**…**

**A Week Later**

—_**Lee's House**_** [Pkl. 06:35 KST]**

.

Pagi ini kediaman keluarga Lee sudah terdengar sedikit ramai. Tamu yang datang tepat pukul enam lewat limabelas itu rupanya benar-benar merealisasikan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu, padahal sang tuan rumah—pasangan Lee—waktu itu hanya menganggap kedatangan mereka sebagai guyonan belaka. Tapi sepertinya mereka lupa kepada siapa mereka membuat janji, tampaknya kita harus berpikir masak-masak jika ingin membuat _appointment_ dengan sang tamu yang rupanya pasangan bermarga Cho. Dengan nyonya Cho lebih tepatnya.

Sang nyonya dari keluarga Lee menaruh setiap cangkir teh hangat dari nampan berpelitur sederhana kehadapan tamu-tamunya,

"Jadi, kau tetap yakin dengan rencana itu Chullie-_ah_?" Leeteuk mendudukan dirinya setelah menaruh nampan tersebut dibawah meja kaca. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, menyuarakan keraguan terhadap perkataan wanita cantik dihadapannya.

Yang diajak bicara—Kim, ah bukan, Cho Heechul—menyesap sebentar teh rendah gula dihadapannya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Apa menurutmu aku ini terlihat sedang bercanda, Teukkie~?" jawabnya pasti. Sesekali ia kembali meminum teh di dalam cangkir beraksen krissan itu.

Leeteuk terdiam, tentu saja ia tidak pernah meragukan perkataan wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak belasan tahun itu. Hanya saja kali ini apa yang wanita itu katakan, atau tepatnya rencanakan, terkesan sedikit ekstrim. Leeteuk menghela napasnya sejenak, menengok ke arah suaminya seolah meminta bantuan atas kekalutannya. Namun yang ia dapat hanya senyuman lembut pemilik _eyes smile_ tesebut, yang tentu membuatnya semakin mengerutkan pelipis. Otaknya kembali berpikir keras,

_Masalahnya ini sudah menyangkut masa depan anaknya!_

"Tapi Chullie~ bukankah Minnie masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah? Bagaimana kalau ditunangkan saja dulu." Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya khawatir, pasalnya anak laki-laki bungsunya harus masuk dalam rencana kecil nyonya Cho. Yah, Cho Heechul memang seseorang yang penuh dengan kejutan.

Heechul serta merta menggeleng cepat. "Aish, Teukkie-_ya_~ walaupun Ming baru berumur sepuluh tahun, menurutku itu sudah pantas untuk menikah. Lagipula, apa kau pernah melihat pelanggarang karena menikahi anak dibawah umur? _Well_, mungkin ada.. tapi kupastikan kita tidak akan terjerat polisi. Percayalah padaku." Wanita berumur 40 tahunan itu memberikan bujuk rayuannya, meski dengan _statement_ yang sedikit—baik, maksudnya SANGAT aneh, toh akhirnya Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Lagi.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga tidak mau kalau Minnie sampai mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang sembarangan." Wanita berambut coklat terang itu hanya tersenyum simpul, memperlihatkan dimpel-nya yang sungguh manis. Leeteuk menengok pada suaminya, "Kanginnie, menurutmu bagaimana?" ucapnya menyuarakan tatapan matanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan. "Apanya yang bagaimana? Tanpa kau bertanya pun aku memang sudah setuju kalau kita menikahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, sayang."

"_Mwo_?" Leeteuk terbelalak, "Maksudmu, kau sejak awal sudah tahu mengenai ini?"

Kangin mengangguk cepat, senyumnya tak jua lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau jahat, Lee Young-woon!" Leeteuk, atau yang sebelum menikah bernama asli Park Jung-soo itu, menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ohh~ ia pun memang tak kalah cantiknya dengan Heechul di umurnya yang tak lagi muda.

Lee Young-woon atau Kangin tertawa melihat istri-nya yang begitu lucu dengan pipinya yang membesar, ia tidak habis pikir ternyata wanita miliknya itu masih memiliki _aegyo_ meski telah berumur menyentuh setengah abad. "_Mianhae_ sayang, aku bukannya ingin merahasiakan hal ini darimu.. sungguh!" jarinya membentuk huruf V, matanya pun mengerjap lucu mencoba membujuk sang istri yang masih mengambek.

Setelah beberapa kali dirayu, Leeteuk pun luluh dan kembali tersenyum. Biar bagaimana pun ia memang tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengan pria yang telah bersama dengannya selama 25 tahun itu.

"Lalu rencanamu bagaimana, _noona_? _Hyung_? Maksudku, bahkan kedua anak kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kangin menatap penuh tanya pasangan Cho dihadapannya.

"Yah benar, kurasa akan bagus kalau kita mempertemukan mereka dahulu." Cho Hangeng, atau dalam Korea Hankyung, kini membuka suaranya. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan tangan yang bersedekap didepan dada.

Heechul menundukan kepalanya sejenak, seperti memikirkan rencana lain mengenai pertemuan untuk kedua anak mereka. Sampai akhirnya, kurang dari lima menit ia berjengit senang. Tampak sekali ia mendapatkan ide yang, menurutnya, _briliant_. "Aku tahu!" jeritnya membuahkan tiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya. "Daripada memusingkan yang rumit, lebih baik kita mempertemukan mereka secara biasa saja."

"Maksudmu?" Leeteuk masih belum paham maksud Heechul, begitupun Hangeng dan Kangin.

"Yahh.. mungkin makan malam bersama sudah cukup, kami akan memberitahu Kyuhyun dan kalian beritahukan acara makan malam ini pada Ming. Untuk Ming, katakan saja ini makan malam bersama yang biasa, tapi aku dan Hannie akan langsung memberitahu Kyu mengenai rencana perjodohan ini. Huh, walaupun aku yakin 100% anak keras kepala itu akan menolaknya," Heechul mencibir mengingat sifat anaknya, yang sesungguhnya tak beda jauh darinya. "Tapi mau ia menolak dengan keras juga percuma saja, pernikahan akan tetap dilaksanakan. Lagipula aku yakin…setelah ini Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi menolak setiap keputusanku." Ucapnya diselingi senyum simpul.

Tentu saja bukan senyum simpul biasa, kita menyebutnya sebagai…seringai.

"Ah, Hannie. Kali ini adalah giliranmu." Perkataan terakhir Heechul membuahkan alis yang menyatu menandakan rasa bingung dikening suaminya.

Hangeng hanya menatap istrinya dengan rasa was-was, mencari tahu maksud tersembunyi dari setiap raut wajah Cho Heechul. Senyum simpul wanita itu semakin tercetak jelas. Melihat senyum diwajah wanita itu yang kian menjadi, mereka bertiga mendapatkan kesimpulan—

_Nyonya Hee telah kembali!_

Entah kegilaan seperti apa lagi yang akan diperlihatkan oleh _Space-Big-Star KIM_ '**Heenim**'…

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

—_**Cho's Mansion**_** [Pkl. 20:35 KST]**

.

Ketegangan tampak terasa diatas meja makan besar itu. _Dinner time_ yang agak terlambat, kini malah diwarnai adu argumen diantara ibu dan anak disana.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau, _eomma_." Ucap anak sulung keluarga Cho pada sang _eomma_ entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, tangannya kembali menyuapkan lauk dari sendok ke dalam mulut.

"Tapi itu untukmu, Kyuhyun! Ming adalah anak yang baik, _eomma_ tidak mungkin salah memilihkan pendamping untukmu. _Eomma_ yakin anak Teukkie adalah satu-satunya istri yang cocok denganmu, ketimbang pegawai-pegawai _yeoja_-mu yang sangat kegenitan itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai salah satu diantara mereka? Kau menyukai salah satu dari _yeoja-yeoja_ sok seksi disana, kan? Ayo mengaku saja!" Heechul memicingkan mata, mengangkat sumpit ditangannya ke arah anak sematawayangnya. Menunjuk-nunjuk anaknya tersebut dengan tak elit.

"Ketidakinginanku untuk menikah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ di kantorku. Aku hanya tidak tertarik untuk menikah sekarang." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tenang, ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya. "Dan berhentilan menunjuk-nunjukku dengan sumpit, _eomma_!" kesalnya.

Heechul mencibirkan mulutnya. "Aku tahu apa alasanmu, kau hanya belum bisa melupakan Victoria _noona_-mu itu kan? Kau harus merelakannya menikah dengan orang lain, Kyu, kalau tidak Vict pasti akan sedih karena orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik justru tidak merestui pernikahannya."

.

Trang!

.

Kyuhyun membanting sendok berlapis _stainless steel_ yang dipegangnya ke atas piring dengan agak keras, menghasilkan suara yang tidak pelan disekitar _dining room_ tersebut. Bahkan beberapa _maid_ yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Jangan menyangkut-pautkan Vict _noona_ pada masalah ini, _eomma_. Aku tidak suka." Ucapnya pelan.

Heechul menundukan kepalanya, tampak bulir air sudah menggenangi kedua matanya. "Ming anak yang baik, Kyu, kau tidak akan menyesal mendapatkan Ming. Meski Ming berbeda duabelas tahun denganmu, tapi _eomma_ yakin ia lebih baik dari Victoria. Karena itu—"

"Cukup, _eomma_!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Menimbulkan lonjakan dikedua bahu Heechul, kaget? _Mungkin saja.._

Dalam beberapa menit ruangan itu kembali sunyi, sama seperti pada awal makan malam hari ini. Sebelum akhirnya kesunyian itu terpecah oleh suara Hangeng…yang daritadi memang belum mengucapkan apapun sepanjang perdebatan istri dan anaknya.

"Kau harus mau, Cho Kyuhyun. Itu keputusan final, aku tidak mau dengar bantahan darimu lagi." Dengan tenang Hangeng mengelap kedua bibirnya dengan serbet yang disediakan, ia sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

Hangeng pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi meja tersebut.

.

Grek.

.

Melihat suaminya yang sudah beranjak dari sana, Heechul pun buru-buru mengelap mulutnya dan mengikuti langkah Hangeng. "Hannie, tunggu aku.."

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya duduk.

Belum jauh dari _dining room_, Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali membuka suara, kali ini dengan nada pelan namun sarat dengan ketegasan khas seorang kepala keluarga. Ia berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sedikit pun,

"Lain kali aku tidak mau lagi ada bantahan apapun yang kau keluarkan untuk _eomma_-mu, Kyu. _Eomma_-mu hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, kuharap kau mengerti itu."

Mendengar nada suara penuh wibawa yang dilontarkan sang _appa_, Kyuhyun tahu cara seperti apapun tidak akan bisa merubah keputusan yang telah dibuat Heechul. _Appa_-nya…sudah mengeluarkan nada suara seperti itu. Lagi. Nada suara yang sama, persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

**o0o**

—_**Cho Parents' Room**_

.

Seorang wanita cantik tampak menepuk kedua tangannya pelan,

"Kau memang hebat, Hannie~ sudah kubilang, sekarang adalah giliranmu.. dan setelah ini anak itu tidak akan menolak segala keputusanku. Kkk~" tawa rendahnya terdengar seperti cekikikan halus. Menyerupai wanita sihir, singkatnya -_-

_Sementara Hangeng…_

Dari sini terlihat ia sedang menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terdengar hembusan napas pasrah dari belahan bibirnya. "_Mianhae_, Kyu.. itu bukan kemauan _appa_.." terdengar pula bisikannya diantara kedua tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hannie~ jangan meratapi nasib seperti itu, aku yakin ini akan membawa dampak bagus untuk Kyunnie~" Heechul gemas sendiri melihat Hangeng yang nampak sangat kasihan akibat merasa sangat bersalah pada putranya itu. "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Coba lihat, waktu itu kita juga melakukan sandiwara seperti ini untuk membujuknya memimpin perusahaan, sekarang perusahaan yang dikelolanya menjadi semakin maju. Kita melakukan itu agar nantinya kita tenang meninggalkan perusahaan Cho Corp untuknya, kan? Kali ini pun sama, Hannie, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja~"

Hangeng hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekali keras kepala, akan tetap keras kepala. Istri dan anaknya memang memiliki sifat seperti pinang dibelah dua.. tak heran ia menjadi pihak yang paling bijaksana diantara keluarga Cho yang terhormat.

"Berbahagialah, Hannie! Sekarang kemampuan aktingmu semakin bagus, sayang. Seharusnya kau menjadi aktor ketimbang memimpin persahaan besar, siapa tahu kita bisa membintangi film bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.. _aww_! Pasti akan terlihat mesra sekali~ dan aku selalu suka melihatmu yang sedang _mode_ tegas, sangat keren~!" Heechul kembali terkikik pelan, "Oh iya, daripada itu, aku harus menuliskan berbagai macam persiapan pernikahan mereka mulai dari sekarang!" ia pun menoleh pada layar _tablet_ yang tadi diambilnya dari meja nakas samping tempat tidur, dalam sekejap kesepuluh jarinya bergerak dengan lincah dilayar sentuh tersebut. Entah apa saja yang telah diketiknya..

Masih banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan…itu menurut Heechul.

Hangeng memperhatikan istri cantiknya yang kini sedang sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam rencana untuk kedepannya, rencana ke depan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu saja. Disaat seperti ini, Hangeng tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.. tidak mungkin ia mengganggu Heechul yang sedang dalam waktu seriusnya itu, ia tidak mau kepalanya bocor oleh sebuah _tablet_ akibat lemparan maut Cho Heechul. Mengerikan -_-

Sekelebat ia memikirkan perkataan Heechul barusan,

_Kemampuan aktingku berkembang? Kurasa itu karena terpengaruh kehebatan akting dari istriku sendiri, aku tidak percaya harus melakukan ini lagi pada Kyuhyun.. haahh, mianhae Kyuhyunnie…_ batin Hangeng nelangsa.

Mempunya istri merangkap _shadow-dictator_ memang berat…itu menurut Hangeng.

Keluarga Cho sekali lagi harus menerima dampak dari memiliki Cho Heechul didalamnya~

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

_Anak-anak adalah anak dari anak seseorang. Lihat kami seperti kami melihatmu; kita terkait oleh imajinasi kita. Jika kita telah bersentuhan, itu karena kita telah saling membayangkan keberadaan kita, mimpi-mimpi kita terus berputar dari usia ke usia._

—**Roger Rosenblatt** (Penulis Amerika, Abad ke-20)

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN ::**

Aneh kah? -_-

Mianhaeeeee~~~~ T^T

Chapter awal memang selalu menakutkan buatku, soalnya secara gak langsung aku harus ngasih penjabaran sedikit-demi-sedikit tentang tokoh didalam cerita.. abis kalo pake daftar cast, takutnya malah makin panjang.. jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin ngejelasin beberapa tentang isi cerita, tapi malah takut plot ceritanya gak kesampean :'(

Oia, cerita ini untuk kedepannya akan bawa-bawa sedikit materi psikologi ya (saking dikitnya sampe gak berasa xD).. hehe, ini cara belajar paling menyenangkan buatku~ belajar sambil buat FF KyuMin, kkk~~^^ jadi kalo agak-agak ngejelimet atau ada bahasa yang aneh langsung kasih tahu aku ya, insya Allah aku jawab ^^

.

Dan satu lagi,

Menurut kalian ini mesti aku taro di Rate-T atau M? Soalnya kan Minnie baru 10 tahun, aku gak mau buat yang berat-berat.. pengennya romance-fluff tapi ada sedikit hurt-nya, jadi mungkin cuma ada kissing-kissing ringan aja~ tapi kalo emang masih pada pengen di Rate-M, mungkin pas Minnie-nya udah dewasa aja ya? Eotte? O.o

Mianhae (lagi) aku jadi ngomong banyak di A/N ini, soalnya masih banyak yang mesti dipikirin mateng-mateng.. takut-takutnya aku ada yang salah D':

.

.

Thanks for ur review in prologue :3

Wanna gimme a **R.E.V.I.E.W **again? ^O^/


	3. Chapter 2

_Berapa banyak jalan yang harus terlebih dahulu dilalui seorang pria sampai ia bisa disebut 'pria'?_

—**Bob Dyland** (Penyanyi Amerika, Abad ke-20)

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**UNKNOWN MARRIAGE**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**AU, Romance, Drama, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] BoysLove and GS (only for Teuk-Chul)**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**^^~~Say No for Plagiat, Okay?~~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Chapter Two ::<strong>

**"First Meeting with That Said Kid"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

** o0o **

**.**

—_**Lee's House **_**[Pkl. 05:45 KST]**

**Parents' Room**

.

Seorang wanita tampak sedang menggelung rambut panjangnya, jepitan putih kini sudah mengangkat tinggi rambut coklatnya diatas kepala. Leeteuk, sang nyonya Lee, memperhatikan jam berbentuk _diamond_ dari meja kecil disamping ranjang _king-size_ miliknya dengan sang suami. _Baru jam segini, masih terlalu pagi.._ batinnnya. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuknya membangunkan diri, suami dan anak bungsunya yang biasa ia bangunkan sekitar pukul tujuh pagi. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya karena memang sejak semalam tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak, ada hal yang begitu wanita ini pikirkan,

.

Greb!

.

Lamunannya terhenti saat sepasang lengan menggamit erat pinggangnya, membuahkan sedikit lonjakan kaget. Ia tahu siapa yang memeluk perut rampingnya,

"_Yeobo_, kau masih memikirkan rencana Heechul _noona_, hem?" sang pemeluk, Kangin, menempelkan wajahnya disamping kiri pinggang Leeteuk yang sedang terduduk dikasur itu.

Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Antara iya dan tidak, Kanginnie.." jawabnya ambigu.

"_Waeyo_, sayang? Apa kau tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Minnie?" tanya Kangin heran, ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit hingga dapat menatap wajah gusar istrinya.

"_Ani_," Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, "Aku percaya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik untuk putra kita, hanya saja…" Leeteuk menggantung perkataannya.

Kangin hanya terdiam, ia tidak berniat memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Ia hanya menunggu dengan sabar sampai istrinya selesai menyuarakan kegelisahannya.

"Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun ingin menikahi seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Minnie kecil kita mungkin akan seperti mendapatkan _hyung_ baru yang akan menjaganya, terlebih ia adalah anak yang mudah dekat dengan siapapun, jadi aku yakin kebersamaan mereka akan membuat ia menyukai Kyuhyun sampai kedepannya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri? Ia sudah dewasa, cara berpikirnya sudah pasti akan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Minnie. Ia adalah seorang pria yang sudah mampu membuat keputusannya sendiri dalam menentukan pasangan hidupnya, bukan dengan cara seperti ini.. aku, aku hanya takut rencana kita berempat membuat Kyuhyun tertekan." Leeteuk mengakhiri perkataan panjangnya dengan menelungkupkan wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Wanita ini memang terlalu baik, ia hanya tidak ingin memberi kesulitan bagi calon menantunya—tidak salah kan kita menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai 'calon menantu'-nya?

Kangin melepas pelukan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri, ia membangunkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berada diposisi duduk yang sama dengan Leeteuk. Tangan kanannya segera melingkari pundak yang sedikit bergetar itu, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak membuka kedua telapak yang sedang menutupi wajah Leetetuk. Setelah ia dapat melihat raut wajah istrinya, telapak kirinya naik kembali dan mengelus dengan lembut kulit halus milik Leeteuk. Sesekali ia mendaratkan kecupan pada pucuk kepala dan pipi kiri sang istri,

"Sayang, _gwaenchana_, jangan khawatir. Minnie kita anak yang hebat. Minnie kita yang manis pasti bisa meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun dengan keimutannya, aku pun yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan langsung menyukai kepolosan Minnie dipertemuan pertama mereka nanti." Kangin kembali mengecup pipi kiri Leeteuk, "Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang, Minnie akan seperti mendapatkan _hyung_ baru yang akan menjaganya…kalau begitu, maka Kyuhyun pun juga akan seperti memiliki _dongsaeng_ yang manis dan imut, benar kan?"

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar penuturan suaminya itu, ia tahu Kangin benar. Tapi tetap saja…ia masih agak bimbang.

"_Gwaenchana_, Teukkie, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Ia menyerah. Kangin memang sangat hebat dalam mengusir setiap kegusaran hatinya, nada suara yang lembut itu perlahan mengikis beban dalam hati Leeteuk. Mungkin kali ini pun ia harus percaya dengan perkataan Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk singkat. "_Ne_, aku akan mengikuti ucapanmu. Aku juga akan mengikuti kepercayaanmu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, _gomawo_ Kanginnie.." ia menyuggingkan senyum simpul, dimpel kecil dipipinya mengembang manis.

"_Cha_, kalau begitu pagi ini kita harus memberitahu Minnie.. seperti kata Heechul _noona_ kemarin, kita tidak usah langsung mengatakan padanya mengenai '**menikah**', kita katakan saja ia akan mendapatkan seorang '**_hyung_ yang baru**'. Kita akan menjelaskannya pelan-pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, _eotte_?" Kangin menangkupkan kedua tangan Leeteuk dan menciumnya penuh sayang.

"_Eung_! Aku setuju denganmu!" wanita cantik itu mengangguk cepat, untaian rambut yang tidak terikat jepitan menjuntai seirama diantara anggukan kepalanya. "Ah.. ngomong-ngomong mengenai 'menikah', aku jadi ingat sesuatu mengenai Minnie…" Leeteuk menghentikan anggukannya.

Kangin menatapnya penuh tanya, "_Wae_? Ada apa dengan Minnie?"

"Waktu itu Minnie pernah terus-terusan bertanya padaku mengenai arti menikah, ia bilang ada _sunbae_-nya di sekolah yang selalu mengajaknya menikah dengan _sunbae_ itu saat Minnie besar nanti." Leeteuk mendongakan kepalanya ketas, mengingat-ngingat peristiwa dimana Sungmin kecilnya selalu rewel bertanya '_apa itu menikah_' pada dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"_Mwo_?! Su-_sunbae_-nya…mengajaknya menikah? Yang benar saja.." Kangin membulatkan kedua matanya, kaget? Tentu! Ia tidak percaya putra kecilnya itu ternyata sudah lebih dulu dilamar oleh anak laki-laki lain, bahkan sebelum mereka berempat membicarakan rencana pernikahan untuk Sungmin. "Lalu kau menjawab apa?" tanya Kangin, penasaran juga ia tentang apa yang dijawab istrinya pada pertanyaan anak bungsunya mengenai sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kata 'menikah'.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, pertanyaannya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ya sudah, aku bilang saja pada Minnie untuk tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, dan lebih baik ia belajar dengan rajin terlebih dahulu supaya cepat pintar. Rasa-rasanya, aku jadi ingin tahu siapa _sunbae_ yang sudah mengajak Minnie kita untuk menikah itu, Kanginnie.. hahaha!" Leeteuk berbicara diselingi tawa. Ini sungguh lucu, entah bagaimana ia merasa sangat senang mendengar putra manisnya ternyata memiliki seseorang yang sudah ingin menikahinya.

Kangin mendecak pelan, "Aku harap anak itu segera menyerah mengajak Minnie menikah, karena sebentar lagi Kyuhyun lah yang akan menjadikan Minnie sebagi istri." Ia tidak mau Minnie-nya mendapatkan orang yang sembarangan, Minnie harus menikah dengan pilihannya. Sifat protektif Kangin mendadak muncul.

"Demi Tuhan, Kanginnie, mereka bahkan belum masuk sekolah menengah. Aku yakin itu hanya ucapan biasa diantara anak kecil, hanya ungkapan rasa sayang biasa diantara Minnie dan teman disekolahnya saja. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, _yeobo_." Leeteuk terkikik melihat wajah Kangin yang sedikit ketakutan, ia tidak percaya suami dewasanya sampai seperti itu hanya karena memikirkan pembicaraan antar anak kecil.

"Yah, semoga saja." Kangin mengangguk pelan, merasa bodoh sendiri karena terlalu khawatir dengan hal itu. _Mereka masih kecil, benar, itu hanya candaan antar anak kecil.._ batinnya.

"Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kau bangun dan segera mandi. Aku akan kedapur dan membuatkan sarapan. Memang belum jam tujuh, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kita tidur lagi dan terlambat bangun nantinya. Sudah sana kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan _omelete_ dan kopi kesukaanmu." Leeteuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, setelah terlebih dahulu melepaskan rangkulan tangan suaminya dipundak.

"Ah, sayang, _chakkaman_." Kangin menghentikan pergerakan Leeteuk, dan—

.

Cup!

.

"…kau lupa memberiku _morning kiss_-mu, _yeobo_." Ucapnya dengan nada jahil. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Leeteuk, ia segera beranjak dari _bed_ dan langsung menuju kamar mandi didalam kamarnya tersebut.

.

Blam.

.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi yang tidak bergerak, wanita yang mendadak kaku itu akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

Pipinya merona merah,

"Dasar, Kanginnie~"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

—_**Lee's Dining Room**_** [Pkl. 07:30 KST]**

**.**

Mata bulat anak manis itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu,

"_Hyung_ baru?" beo-nya.

Sang Ibu menganggukan kepala pelan dengan tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengoles selai strawberry pada roti bakar, "_Ne_, nanti Minnie akan mendapatkan _hyung_ baru." Ia pun menaruh tangkupan roti bakar itu dipiring anaknya.

Sungmin—anak manis itu—tediam. Matanya masih mengatup-ngatup dengan imutnya. Masih berada dalam masa terkejutnya. Informasi yang baru disampaikan begitu mengagetkan anak sepuluh tahun itu, tentu saja.

"_Appa_ yakin kau akan menyukai _hyung_ barumu, Minnie _chagi_~" Kangin menutup lembaran koran paginya, ia menatap putra bungsunya dengan senyum yang terpatri.

"Apa _hyung_ Minnie yang baru akan sebaik Won _hyung_-nya Minnie, _appa_?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Kangin setelah sebelumnya ia menatap lama wajah _eomma_-nya.

Kangin mengangguk cepat. "_Geuromyeon_, tentu saja akan sama seperti Won hyung!"

Mendengar penuturan sang appa, mata Sungmin kini melebar takjub. Ia mendapatkan _hyung_ baru sebaik Won _hyung_-nya, tentu itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia dapatkan. Ia mendapatkan dua _hyung_ yang baik, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak senang!

"Berbicara tentang Won, kapan Wonnie akan pulang, _yeobo_?" Leeteuk mengalihkan wajah dari sarapannya, ia bertanya pada sang suami yang sedang mengunyah potongan _omelete_. Hey, biar bagaimana pun ia merindukan anak sulungnya itu!

Kangin menelan makanan dimulutnya dan berpikir sejenak, "Seharusnya siang ini ia sudah akan sampai rumah, Teukkie-_ya_, mungkin ia akan menghubungi kita jika pekerjaan disana sudah selesai."

Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar perkataan suaminya. Kembali garpunya memotong kecil sarapan miliknya itu, lalu menyuapkan potongan telur dan roti bakar kedalam mulutnya.

_Sementara Sungmin?_

Pikirannya sudah melalang buana ke arah yang membahagiakan, ia masih memiliki segudang bayangan menyenangkan akan sosok '**_hyung_ barunya**' itu. Khayalannya terus melayang dengan cepat, memikirkan kegiatan menyenangkan apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan dengan _hyung_ barunya seperti setiap kegiatannya dengan Won _hyung_-nya. Ia memang merasa sangat kesepian saat Won _hyung_-nya harus pergi ke tempat lain selama berminggu-minggu untuk bekerja sementara disana, sudah lama ia merindukan setiap kebaikan dan kelucuan _hyung_ tampannya itu. Kali ini ia mendapatkan _hyung_ baru yang sebaik Won _hyung_-nya—paling tidak itu kata _appa_-nya. _Haahh senangnya~ Minnie tidak sabar bertemu hyung baru Minnie~ _batinnya riang, senyuman tak lepas-lepas dari kedua bibir merah muda miliknya.

Anak itu memang masih sangat kecil.. keputusan untuk mengganti judul dari 'kau akan segera memiliki seorang suami', menjadi 'kau akan segera memiliki seorang hyung baru' mungkin adalah keputusan yang paling tepat…

_Atau tidak?_

Yah sudahlah, seperti kata Kangin.. biarkan waktu yang menjelaskannya pada anak itu secara perlahan.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

—_**Cho Corp **_**[Pkl. 11:55 KST]**

**Directur's Room – 27****th**** Floor**

**.**

Kesepuluh jari milik pria itu bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan. Bunyi _keyboard_ yang beradu dengan jarinya terdengar ditiap jengkal ruangan luas kedap suara disana. Pria itu tampak sesekali menoleh pada lembaran kertas diatas map disamping laptop hitamnya tanpa menghentikan ketikan jarinya sama sekali, lalu pria itu menoleh lagi ke arah layar laptop dan begitu seterusnya. Kalau ada yang baru mengenalnya, mungkin orang tersebut akan mengira pria ini sebagai seseorang yang sangat rajin bekerja. Tapi bagi yang sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, pasti akan menyebut pria ini sebagai seseorang yang _workaholic_.

Dan pria bernama Yesung termasuk ke dalam golongan kedua…

"_Sajangnim_.. sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang, kapan kau akan behenti mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang masih memiliki tenggat waktu limabelas hari itu?" Yesung melirik malas pada direktur sekaligus sahabatnya yang masih mengetik disana, ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau pekerjaan itu masih memiliki tenggat waktu yang lama untuk diserahkan. Tapi yah seperti 45 menit yang lalu, ucapannya hanya dianggap sebagai angin oleh pria yang menjadi bos-nya itu.

.

Tik tik.

Tik tik.

.

Bunyi ketikan kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Tidak ada gunanya kau memforsir dirimu seperti itu, Kyu, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan membuat pernikahanmu dibatalkan."

Dan perkataan Yesung berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun—atau sering disapa sebagai direktur Cho.

"Aku hanya memberitahu-mu saja, Kyu. Kau selalu mengalihkan diri dari masalahmu dengan bekerja semakin keras, tapi bagaimana pun, pekerjaanmu tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan setiap permasalahanmu." Yesung melirik pada Kyuhyun yang terpaku dari balik laptop, tak terdengar balasan apa-apa dari Kyuhyun.

Meski tidak melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun secara langsung, namun Yesung tahu raut tampan sahabatnya itu kini tengah mengeras.

"_Hyung_." Kyuhyun menutup laptop dihadapanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yesung, "Apa kau tahu kutipan yang paling ku sukai dari seorang penulis drama panggung asal Inggris?"

Yesung tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Saat ini raut wajahnya nampak datar, namun itu tidak berarti Yesung mengacuhkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Yesung pun tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun meskipun ia tahu pria itu sedang menatap tepat ke arah wajahnya. Ia hanya menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kyuhyun tanpa suara,

"Dalam karya William Shakespeare terdapat kalimat yang sangat ku ingat; _**'Seluruh dunia adalah sebuah panggung. Semua laki-laki dan perempuan adalah aktor belaka. Mereka masuk dan keluar panggung sesuai perannya, dan setiap orang memainkan banyak peran selama masa hidupnya.'**_ Kalimat yang bagus, bukan? Terdengar sangat pas dengan kehidupanku." senyum Kyuhyun tertarik sebelah, bukan, itu bukan senyum seringai.

Yesung menyerngitkan keningnya, wajahnya kini menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya singkat.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, senyumnya masih terpampang dikedua belah bibirnya. "Aku merasa seperti seorang aktor dalam hidup ini, terlebih di dalam keluargaku sendiri. Seperti tahun-tahun belakangan, aku hanya mengikuti setiap skenario yang telah dibuat dalam kehidupanku. Lahir dalam keluarga Cho, tumbuh besar dengan kelimpahan harta, belajar dengan tekun sesuai harapan orangtua-ku, menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikanku di umurku yang masih sangat belia, dan begitu seterusnya. Dalam hidup, aku seperti menjalani waktuku layaknya putaran film hitam-putih. Monoton dan tidak menarik."

Penuturan panjang Kyuhyun membuahkan keterdiaman, kembali, dari seorang Kim Yesung. Ia memang kerap kali menjadi batu sandaran pria Cho itu. Meski tampak luar Kyuhyun terlihat dingin, arogan, mandiri, tak tersentuh, dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapa-siapa…namun bagi Yesung, pria yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini tidak lah seperti itu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti seorang adik kecil-nya.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, pertama kalinya aku menolak perkataan orangtua-ku untuk memimpin perusahaan ini. Menurutmu kenapa aku memilih dua fakultas, kalau pada akhirnya aku harus menggantikan _appa_ ditempat ini? Dan salah satu fakultas itu menjadi tidak terlalu berguna untukku, padahal kupikir paling tidak aku masih bisa melakukan apa yang kusukai. Tapi lihat diriku sekarang, akhirnya aku malah berada ditempat ini. Mengerjakan tumpukan map, menandatangani setiap laporan, menghadiri rapat, mengurus kantor-kantor cabang, dan entah apa lagi pekerjaan yang telah ku lakukan disini. Satu tahun sudah cukup membuatku lupa setiap kegiatanku selama berada diperusahaan ini."

Yesung belum berniat untuk memotong perkataan Kyuhyun, ia tahu ucapan Kyuhyun belum berakhir. Lagipula yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini adalah seorang pendengar, itu saja.

"Lalu sekarang.. aku mendapatkan peran baru dalam skenario kehidupanku, menikah. Menjadi suami dari sesorang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Lucu sekali, bukan? Ternyata di zaman modern seperti sekarang pun yang namanya perjodohan itu masih ada, dan yang lebih parah, ternyata aku lah yang harus mengalaminya." Kyuhyun pun mengakhiri suaranya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan tawa pelan yang belum mereda.

Beberapa menit dalam keterdiaman, kali ini Yesung lah yang memulai pembicaraan,

"Apa kau juga tahu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Yesung, menanti perkataan pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Setiap manusia yang berusia 18 sampai 25 tahun, mereka dikatakan sebagai manusia yang telah menginjak masa dewasa awal. Dan kau yang berumur 22 tahun tentu sedang berada dimasa ini." Yesung tersenyum simpul sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara, "Jeffrey Arnett mengatakan bahwa terdapat lima fitur kunci yang dimiliki manusia saat mereka berada dimasa dewasa awal, salah satunya adalah **'usia dengan berbagai kemungkinan.' **Singkatnya, kau sedang berada dalam masa dimana dirimu memiliki peluang bebas untuk mengubah kehidupanmu sendiri. Terserah kau mau berakhir menjadi seorang yang optimis atau menjadi pesimistik, itu semua ada ditanganmu."

Yesung beranjak dari sofa yang berada diruangan sang direktur, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kayu dengan bahan eboni disana. Ia tidak menunggu balasan dari perkataannya, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang terdiam memikirkan ucapannya. Saat tangannya telah menyentuh kenop perak pintu, Yesung kembali membuka suaranya.. masih tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kupikir sepertinya pernikahan ini akan membawa hasil yang bagus untukmu. Meskipun kau menganggap kalau kau hanya sedang menjalankan peran saat kau hidup, dimana selanjutnya akan muncul peran-peran baru lainnya yang harus kau mainkan…kurasa tidak selamanya peran yang kau dapatkan adalah peran yang membosankan. Meskipun juga kau merasa seperti sedang berakting dalam layar hitam-putih, kurasa pun kau tidak selamanya akan berakhir dalam layar monoton itu. Karena seperti kataku tadi, kau sedang berada dimasa yang penuh dengan kemungkinan."

.

Cklek.

.

"—mungkin 'kemungkinan' yang menyenangkan itu sesungguhnya berada sangat dekat dengan dirimu, dan hanya tinggal menunggu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk 'ia' datang menghampirimu. Menciptakan panggung baru yang lebih berwana di hidupmu, lalu kau pun akan terlepas dari layar hitam-putih lamamu untuk selamanya diiringi tepukan meriah dari bangku penonton."

.

Blam!

.

Pintu coklat eboni itu tertutup dengan sempurna, menghadirkan kesunyian diruangan besar milik sang direktur. Sang direktur yang sedang terpaku. Setiap kalimat-per-kalimat yang didengarnya barusan tak sedikitpun melenceng dari pendengarannya, bahkan kini sudah sampai ke dalam sistem saraf pusat _Corpus Callosum_-nya. Bagian dari otak yang berfungsi sebagai tempat memproses informasi secara lebih efektif.

Pria yang kerap kali dipandang jenius itu, kini terlihat sedang berpikir dengan keras.

**…**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**…**

—_**SDH Elementary School **_**[Pkl. 13:38 KST]**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah dasar itu sudah berbunyi sejak delapan menit yang lalu, terlihat dari menghamburnya anak-anak disana yang sedang berjalan hilir mudik meninggalkan area sekolah. Tak ketinggalan para orangtua pun terlihat sedang berdiri disekitar area parkir untuk menjemput anak mereka tercinta. Semua murid sekolah dasar disana berjalan dengan riang untuk segera kembali ke rumah, namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk anak laki-laki manis yang saat ini sedang mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Ia memang ingin segera kembali ke rumah, tapi _eomma_ yang biasanya menjemputnya tak kunjung terlihat. Padahal biasanya lima menit sebelum bel pulang berbunyi,_ eomma_ sang anak sudah berada dilapangan parkir sekolahnya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang,

"_Eomma_ Min belum datang juga?" anak laki-laki dengan tas ransel merah itu menengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari dengan raut heran. Eunhyuk ternyata ikut menemani temannya itu menunggu sang_ eomma_.

Anak manis disebelah Eunhyuk—Lee Sungmin—kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis bertaut. "Entahlah, mungkin _eomma_ sedang sibuk." Jawabnya pelan.

Merasa kasihan dengan temannya itu, Eunhyuk pun menepuk kepala Sungmin. "Kalau begitu Min pulang sama Hyuk saja, ya? _Eomma_ Hyuk pasti tidak akan keberatan." Ia tersenyum lebar, _Gummy Smile_-nya sungguh terlihat imut.

"Eh, tapi…" Sungmin sedikit enggan merepotkan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Min pulang sama Hyuk dan _eomma_ Hyuk saja, kasihan kalau Min harus menunggu lama."

_Sungguh teman yang baik.._

Anak laki-laki berambut _brunette_ yang ternyata juga ikut menemani Sungmin itu, menepuk pundak Sungmin yang sedang menimbang-nimbang ajakan Eunhyuk. Lee Donghae terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang terlonjak kaget. Padahal jarak mereka tidak jauh, kenapa harus memakai cara yang mengagetkan seseorang—bagi Sungmin—sebelum berbicara? Dasar ikan -_-

"Hae _sunbae_! Bikin Minnie kaget saja! _Waeyo_?!" rengutnya.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie.." tawa Donghae terhenti dan digantikan oleh senyum simpul manis, yang membuat anak laki-laki disamping Sungmin menundukan kepala dengan rona dikedua pipinya. "Atau kalau tidak, Minnie pulang denganku saja. _Eotte_?"

Sungmin kini terdiam. Dua ajakan sudah menanti didepannya, tinggal pilih salah satu dan dia akan segera sampai rumah. Tapi…

"Ah _gwaenchana_, biar Minnie pulang sendiri saja. Minnie tahu kok jalan mana yang menuju rumah Minnie, kata_ eomma_ perjalanan pulang ke sekolah hanya limabelas menit saja. Tidak akan lama. Mungkin _eomma_ memang sedang sibuk, jadi biar Minnie pulang sendiri saja." Sungmin tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang seperti kelinci

"Tapi, Minnie—" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbicara bersama, namun dipotong oleh anak manis yang berada bersama mereka.

"_Aish_, tidak apa-apa. Minnie pasti akan sampai rumah dengan selamat." Sungmin mengeratkan pegangan tas punggungnya, lalu segera berlari menuju keluar area sekolah. "_Pay pay_, Hyukkie, Hae _sunbae_!"

Dua anak disana hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, memang susah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makhluk keras kepala itu.

Donghae mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju anak laki-laki manis lain yang berada disamping kanannya,

.

Puk.

.

"_Cha_, kalau begitu Hyukkie juga harus segera pulang. Kasihan _eomma_ Hyukkie sudah menunggu dari tadi, _ne_?" ia mendaratkan tepukan halus dipucuk kepala Eunhyuk. "_Annyeong_, Hyukkie-_ah_." Donghae pun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang, masih dengan tangan yang melambai ke arah Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dipersimpangan depan sana.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam. Rona merahnya muncul lagi. Untung 'sang pembuat rona' tidak melihat wajah memalukannya—bagi Eunhyuk—sekarang, kalau tidak entah bagaimana ia akan menyembunyikan wajahnya nanti. Tangan Eunhyuk mengulur menuju pucuk kepala yang tadi 'tersapa' oleh telapak tangan Donghae, matanya bahkan masih belum pindah dari tempat Donghae berbelok pulang.

"_Annyeong_, Hae _sunbae_." Ucapnya pelan membalas salam yang seharusnya ia jawab tiga menit yang lalu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu tampak riang melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang trotoar jalan. Ia bernyanyi dengan deheman kecil dari balik bibir tipisnya, sesekali ia akan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, memperhatikan tiap toko yang dilaluinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pulang sendiri. Semenjak _eomma_-nya berhenti bekerja, ia selalu diantar-jemput oleh sang _eomma_. Makanya ini saat yang tepat untuk kembali menikmati sensasi pulang sendiri. _Aneh kah?_ Yah, dia memang masih anak-anak, kan..?

"Setelah menyebrang disini lalu belok kiri, berjalan lurus sampai persimpangan kedua, lalu dua kali belok kanan dan Minnie akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Katanya sambil memperhatikan setiap mobil yang lewat didepan matanya.

Saat rambu menunjukan mobil untuk berhenti, para pengguna jalan pun segera berhambur di _zebra-cross_. Badan kecil Sungmin sampai terhimpit diantara manusia-manusia yang sedang menyebrang itu. Sesekali Sungmin harus meringis saat tak sengaja tangan seseorang mengenai kepalanya, biasanya sang _eomma_ akan berjalan tepat dibelakang Sungmin saat menyebrang untuk melindungi Sungmin. Tapi sekarang ia sedang pulang sendiri, maka tidak ada yang menjaganya saat ini.

.

Dug.

Brugh.

.

"_Appo_!" Sungmin merintih saat tak sengaja ia menubruk salah seorang pejalan kaki disana, hingga ia pun harus merelakan tubuh kecilnya terjatuh dan terantuk aspal dengan lumayan keras. "Uugh.. sakit."

Meski ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang merasa kasihan, namun mungkin karena faktor waktu atau entah karena apa alasannya, tak satu pun dari mereka terlihat menghampiri anak kecil yang terduduk diatas perbatasan aspal dan trotoar disana. Anak itu mengusap sikunya yang terluka.

Sungmin mengusap-ngusap pelan siku kirinya, mulutnya ia gigit untuk menahan sakit. Ia ingin menangis, tapi sekarang tidak ada _eomma_-nya jadi sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa sakitnya. Ringisan-ringisan pelan terdengar darinya, sampai—

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Suara asing terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk. Dengan cepat Sungmin pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut,

"Eh?" kagetnya. "_Ahjussi_ bertanya pada Minnie?"

"Tentu saja padamu." Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya, "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya ulang saat tak mendengar jawaban dari anak dibawahnya itu.

"Bi-bisa kok," Sungmin mendirikan tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan pria tersebut. Ia hanya setinggi kurang dari dada pria itu.

"Lalu tanganmu, _gwanchanayo_? Apa sakit sekali? Coba kulihat sebentar." tanya pria tersebut lagi. Matanya melirik pada siku Sungmin yang memang nampak memerah. Dan pria itu pun menarik pelan tangan kiri Sungmin dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. _Kurasa sikunya tidak baik-baik saja.._ batin pria tersebut. "Ikut aku, biar ku obati." Ia tanpa aba-aba langsung menggeret tubuh Sungmin entah menuju mana.

"Ssh, _appo_, _ahjussi_.." Sungmin kembali meringis pelan saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh orang asing itu.

"Tanganmu harus segera diobati, kalau tidak kau bisa kena infeksi. Tahanlah sebentar, kau mengerti?" wajah pria yang sedang menariknya itu menoleh sekilas ke arah Sungmin.

Mendapati anggukan dari anak laki-laki disampingnya, ia pun segera merogohkan tangannya kesaku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Ternyata ia mengeluarkan ponsel keluaran terbaru dari sana dan langsung memencet salah satu tombol _touchscreen_ ponsel.

Kurang dari semenit orang yang ia hubungi sudah menjawab panggilannya,

"_Yeoboseyo_. _Ne_, ini aku. (…) Jaehyun-_ah_, bisakah kau ambilkan mobilku dan membawanya kembali ke kantor? (…) _Gwaenchana_, tidak jauh dari kantor. Aku menaruh mobilku disekitar kafe Kona Beans, kau tau tempat itu, kan? Kuncinya juga masih ku taruh di kemudi mobil. (…) Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada urusan sedikit. (…) _Ne_, baiklah. _Gomawo_, Jaehyun-_ah_."

Pria itu pun lalu memasukan kembali ponsel biru laut kesakunya semula.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Orang yang menarik tangannya ini berbicara begitu cepat, _well_, bukan berarti Sungmin ingin tahu apa yang ia bicarakan.. Sungmin hanya merasa takjub. _Appa_-nya juga suka berbicara seperti itu saat sedang bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya, apa jangan-jangan dia juga sedang berbicara dengan orang dikantornya? Begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan Sungmin dibenaknya. Sampai akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting,

"_Ahjussi_," panggilnya. Merasa terpanggil, orang itu menoleh sedikit ke arah Sungmin seolah berkata 'apa' padanya. "_Ahjussi_, _ireum_-_ee mwoeyeo_?"

_Benar.._ Sungmin belum tahu nama orang ini, walaupun mereka memang baru sekitar limabelas menit bertemu.

Pria itu tampak terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menyebutkan namanya…

"Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

_Setiap langkah yang kita ambil, kita meninggalkan jejak kita sendiri._

—**John Lancaster Spalding **(Penulis Amerika, Abad ke-19)

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N ::**

Jeongmal gamsahamnida atas review-nya di chapter satu, itu sangat sangat sangat membantu!

Walaupun aku gak sempet membalas, tapi kupastikan aku baca SEMUA review kalian~ pokoknya kalian yang terbaik^w^

.

FF ini masih butuh BANYAK perbaikan, jadi jangan segan-segan untuk ngasih saran, okay? Chapter-chapter awal aku buat agak Hurt dan Drama dulu, tapi tenang aja, cuma sebentar kok.. karena sisanya akan penuh dengan Romance dan Fluff~ jadi, mohon ditunggu :3

Aku juga udah bikin draft-nya sedikit, FF ini mungkin akan sampai 12/13 chapter atau mungkin bisa lebih sedikit…apakah kebanyakan? O.o

Ya udah, itu aja yang ada di A/N kali ini, semoga masih tetap ada yang mau membaca cerita absurd ini ^^

.

**NB: Nah, udah mulai itu keluar tuh materi kuliahku dicerita ini! Ada yang bisa tebak yang mana?**

Kkk~~ XDD

.

.

Thank u for ur review in previous chapter ^^

Want to give a **R.E.V.I.E.W** again for me? ^O^/


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

_Setelah dibentuk, suatu identitas melengkapi individu dengan perasaan historis tentang siapa mereka selama ini, siapa mereka sekarang, dan akan menjadi apa mereka di masa yang akan datang._

—**James Marcia** (Psikolog Kontemporer, Universitas Simon Fraser)

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**UNKNOWN MARRIAGE**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**AU, Romance, Drama, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] Older!Kyu and Kid!Min ,, BoysLove and GS (only for Teuk-Chul)**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

…**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**^^~~Say No for Plagiat, Okay?~~^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Chapter Three ::<strong>

**First Impression with My Future Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**o0o**

**.**

—_**Cho Corp **_**[Pkl. 10:00 KST]**

**Director's Room – 27****th**** Floor**

**.**

Seorang pria nampak menggerakan kesepuluh jarinya dengan cepat pada _keyboard_ komputer, sesekali ia akan menoleh pada beberapa lembar kertas disamping komputer lalu kembali lagi wajahnya menghadap layar monitor. Mungkin ia sedang mengerjakan laporan atau apa, tapi yang jelas sudah lebih dari dua jam ia berada dalam kegiatannya itu. Tak sedikit pun raut lelah terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya apa yang sedang ia kerjakan saat ini adalah hal biasa yang sering ia lakukan, sehingga tidak nampak sedikit pun ia akan berhenti dari apa yang dikerjakannya sekarang. Pekerjaan dihadapannya itu mutlak harus ia kerjakan, dan tingkat idealisnya semakin meningkat mengingat posisinya yang berada pada jabatan tertinggi disini.

_Benar,_

Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Direktur muda perusahaan _Cho Corporation_.

.

Cklek.

.

Pintu berbahan eboni diruangan itu terbuka, menampakan seorang pria lain dengan rambut hitam lurus mencapai pundak. Kim Yesung terlihat membawa beberapa berkas ditangan kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengapit_ blazer_ coklat tua berlabel Armani. Yesung berjalan sambil sedikit bersiul menuju meja kerja Kyuhyun. _Oh, apakah tindakannya tidak sopan? _Langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk ruangan direktur.. hem, tidak masalah, toh ia juga merupakan sahabat dari sang direketur. Lagipula ia juga kurang menyukai keformalan, dan Kyuhyun pun merasa tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Baik, kita tidak sedang membahas hal lain.

Yesung menaruh berkas-berkas tersebut diatas meja Kyuhyun,

"Direktur, tenggat waktu perjanjian kerja-sama dengan perusahaan Kim akan segera berakhir tidak lama lagi. Bagaimana keputusan akhirmu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ketikan jarinya. Kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Batalkan perjanjian itu, katakan pada pemimpin perusahaan Kim kalau _Cho Corp_ menolak kerja-sama dengan perusahaan mereka." Ia melanjutkan ketikannya setelah berucap begitu.

Yesung menyerngit.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau diam, Kim _kwajangnim_?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung saat tak didengarnya respon dari sang manajer.

"Kau yakin akan menolak kerja-sama ini? Bukankah prospek mereka sangat bagus?" Yesung membalik lembaran berkas yang tadi ia taruh diatas meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "Coba kau baca isi surat perjanjiannya, nomor 17 halaman 5." Kembali ia menggerakan seluruh jarinya, wajahnya menoleh pada Yesung yang saat ini melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

Seketika raut wajah Yesung berubah kaget.

"Ja-jangan bilang mereka…"

"Benar, _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menghentika ketikannya. "Perusahaan Kim berniat menggunakan lahan di daerah Mokpo yang ditinggali oleh banyak orang. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau perjanjian ini tetap diteruskan."

Yesung menelan saliva. "Penggusuran…"

"_Ne_."

"_Aish_, aku tidak menyangka mereka selicik ini. Apa mereka menganggap kita tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk Korea Selatan karena memiliki banyak cabang di luar negeri? Jangan harap!" Yesung berdecih sambil sedikit meremas lembaran yang berada digenggaman tangannya. "Tenang saja, Kyu, secepatnya _Cho Corp_ akan menolak perjanjian ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "_Arasseo_, _hyung_."

.

.

Suasana sepi untuk sementara, sampai…

.

.

.

"Oh iya, kemarin kau kemana saja? Apa kau pergi keluar kantor?" Yesung menaikan sebelah alisnya, mata sipitnya sedikit membulat. Ini sangat jarang terjadi, biasanya Kyuhyun selalu _stay_ di dalam gedung perusahaan ini sampai selesai jam kerja.

Pria yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Jaehyun bilang, kau menyuruhnya mengambil mobilmu yang terparkir di depan kafe Kona Beans, benarkah? Kenapa kau sampai meninggalkan mobilmu, kau pergi kemana tanpa mobil?"

_Yesung sangat cerewet_. Yah, memang seperti itu lah ia.. dan Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut sejak lama.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya saja…"

.

.

"_Bolehkah Minnie memanggil Kyuhyun ahjussi dengan 'Kyunnie hyung'?"_

.

.

"…hanya saja?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang terdiam sejenak.

"_Aniya_." Sang direktur kembali menegakkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, tangan kirinya mengambil lembaran kertas disamping komputer dan membaliknya, "Lebih baik _hyung_ segera menghubungi Kim _sajangnim_ untuk memberitahu penolakan kerja-sama perusahaan."

Meski masih menyimpan banyak pertayaan di benaknya, Yesung lebih memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Sedekat apapun mereka, direktur _Cho Corp Company_ tetap seorang Cho Kyuhyun 'kan? Jadi sudah tugas manajer untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang direktur.

Yesung menghela napas sejenak,

"_Ne_, _araseumnida_, _sajangnim_." Ia mengangguk sopan dan segera membawa berkas yang tadinya ingin ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu coklat eboni yang berada diruangan tersebut.

.

Blam.

.

Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan sempurna, meninggalkan seorang pria tampan yang terdiam dikursi mahalnya. Kesepuluh jarinya tak lagi bergerak diatas _keyboard_, melainkan tengah merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku kemeja yang ia kenakan. Tangannya kini menggenggam suatu benda berbentuk persegi panjang. _Band-aid_. Hansaplast dengan corak kelinci lebih tepatnya.

Kyuhyun memandangi hansaplast diatas telapak tangannya tersebut. Ingatannya kembali melayang ke kejadian kemarin…

**.**

**o0o**

.

**[FLASHBACK]**

**A day ago – at Park**

**.**

Currrrr…

.

Air mengalir dari pancuran kran dekat kolam membasahi siku seorang anak laki-laki. Anak tersebut terlihat meringis saat perih terasa ketika air bersentuhan dengan bagian luka di siku lengannya. Sesungguhnya anak ini ingin menghentikan kucuran air yang membasahi hampir setengah tangan kanannya, namun lengan yang dua kali lebih besar dari miliknya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Lagipula paman yang berada disampingnya ini mengelap kucuran air itu dengan pelan, jadilah bocah ini semakin menguatkan diri dari si rasa sakit.

Paman yang disebutkan oleh si bocah ini pun mematikan kran dan kembali mengelap lengan sang bocah,

"Setelah ini tinggal ditempelkan _band-aid_." Ucap pria dewasa disana sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantung celana yang ia pakai.

Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "_Baendeu-aedeu_? _Mwonde_, _ahjussi_?"

Ah, pria ini lupa kalau baru saja mengucapkan kata dalam Bahasa Inggris..

"_Mianhae_, maksudku ini." Cho Kyuhyun, si pria dewasa, memperlihatkan sebuah perekat luka bening di tangan kirinya.

Lee Sungmin, si anak sepuluh tahun, memelototkan matanya sambil berseru riang. "Ah~ hansaplast!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya kembali mengeluarkan saputangan biru laut untuk mengeringkan luka Sungmin, tangan saja tidak cukup untuk mengelap air disiku anak itu. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup kering, Kyuhyun pun langsung membuka pembungkus _band-aid_ dan merekatkannya ditangan Sungmin yang terluka.

"Selesai." Kyuhyun menarik senyum tipis.

Sungmin mengerjap pada lengannya yang kini sudah tak terasa sakit lagi. Meski tidak dapat melihat bagian mana yang terluka, namun ia bisa merasakan permukaan lembut hansaplast yang tadi dipakaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus-elus bagian tersebut sambil tertawa lebar.

"Uwaahh… luka Minnie sudah tidak sakit lagi, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ pasti seorang penyihir baik hati seperti _eomma_!"

"_Mwo_?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya. _Apa katanya? Penyihir?_

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanyanya semangat. "_Ne_! _Eomma_ sangat hebat membuat Minnie tidak merasa sakit lagi saat terluka, _eomma_ bilang saat itu _eomma_ sedang berubah menjadi penyihir baik hati yang bisa menghilangkan semua rasa sakit Minnie. Pasti Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ juga penyihir baik hati!" senyumnya melebar seiring dengan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, dan didetik selanjutnya ia hanya menghela napas. "Terserah saja."

Selesai berucap begitu, Kyuhyun tak lagi berbicara. Begitu pun Sungmin yang kembali mengelus-elus permukaan hansaplast yang terasa begitu halus, sesekali ia tertawa pelan dan mengulangi kegiatannya itu. Namun beberapa menit waktu berjalan, Sungmin segera menyadari keterdiaman pria tinggi disampingnya. Anak itu pun menghentikan kegiatan(aneh)nya, dan menoleh pada wajah tampan yang sedang melihat entah kemana. Sungmin mengerjap saat ia melihat kedua mata _onyx_ pekat itu tampak menerawang kesembarang arah.

"Kyuhyun _ahjussi_."

"Hem?"

"Apa _ahjuss_i marah pada Minnie?"

Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya dengan raut bingung, "Marah padamu? Kenapa harus?"

"Karena Minnie bilang Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ seperti 'penyihir baik hati'.." Sungmin menjawab sedikit takut.

Kyuhyun tertawa rendah, "Kenapa aku harus marah hanya karena itu? Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu."

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Sungmin sangsi.

Pria disampingnya menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Kalau begitu apa _ahjussi_ sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menyerngitkan salah satu sudut alisnya.

"Habis Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ terlihat tidak bersemangat, Minnie yakin pasti ada yang sedang _ahjussi_ pikirkan. Benar kan? _Eomma_ bilang Minnie harus selalu menyemangati teman Minnie yang sedang kesusahan, berarti Minnie harus menyemangati _ahjussi_! Karena Kyuhyun _ahjussi _sudah menjadi teman Minnie!" Sungmin dengan senyuman yang lebar mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara.

_Cepat sekali aku menjadi temannya.._ batin Kyuhyun.

"Nah, apa sekarang Minnie boleh tahu apa masalah Kyuhyun _ahjussi_? Minnie akan dengarkan sampai selesai, walaupun Minnie tidak yakin bisa memberikan saran pada _ahjussi_. Tapi _eomma _bilang kalau Minnie bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, itu saja sudah cukup." Sungmin memutar duduknya menjadi menghadap Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya sudah terlipat sempurna diatas pahanya. "_Cha_, Minnie akan mendengarkan seluruh cerita _ahjussi_~"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kembali. "Hahh… apa _eomma_-mu juga tidak mengatakan kalau ikut campur urusan orang lain itu tidak baik?" ucapnya pelan.

"_Mwo_? _Ahjussi_ bilang apa?"

"_Aniya_. Tidak bilang apa-apa." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa yang mau _ahjussi_ ceritakan pada Minnie?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Sebelum itu…"

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau memiliki cita-cita?"

"Heh? Cita-cita?"

"Hem.. cita-cita. Pekerjaan yang ingin kau lakukan, sesuatu yang ingin kau kerjakan dimasa depan, yah, hal-hal semacam itu.. apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, kedua alisnya menyerngit dengan telunjuk yang menyentuh dagu. "Sepertinya… belum."

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Pemikiran seperti itu memang masih jauh untuk bocah SD sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ sudah memikirkan cita-cita _ahjussi_?"

"Tentu saja sudah."

"Kalau begitu, apa pekerjaan _ahjussi_ sekarang?"

"Direktur di perusahaan, _wae_?"

Sungmin tertawa lebar, "Berarti cita-cita _ahjussi_ adalah menjadi direktur? Karena itu adalah pekerjaan _ahjussi_ saat ini, benar 'kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

.

.

"Tidak. Bukan."

.

"Aku… tidak pernah sedikit pun memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan Cho."

Sungmin mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Lalu, _ahjussi_ inginnya menjadi apa? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ menjadi direktur kalau bukan itu cita-cita _ahjussi_?" berondong Sungmin. Kedua mata bulatnya membesar dengan raut penuh penasaran.

_Aish, kenapa aku jadi membicarakan hal ini?_ Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati.

"_Ahjussi_?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau sangat penasaran?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, memperhatikan gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang berarak dengan tenang diatas sana.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya kembali, namun dengan tangan yang terlihat sedang membuka _restleting_ depan tas yang ia kenakan. Kyuhyun menoleh sedikit ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam tas. Akhirnya Sungmin mendapatkan benda tersebut, ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang kecil dengan corak kelinci pink dari sana.

"Minnie tidak tahu apakah cita-cita dan mimpi itu adalah hal yang sama atau bukan, tapi…"

.

Greb.

.

Kedua telapak kecil Sungmin menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri milik Kyuhyun. Benda itu terbungkus erat oleh tangan mereka.

"Kyunnie _hyung_."

.

**Chup!**

.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan kedua matanya yang membola. Masih dalam masa terkejutnya, ia dapat merasakan pipinya yang terkecup permukaan kenyal milik si bocah manis.

"Bolehkah Minnie memanggil Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ dengan 'Kyunnie _hyung_'?"

"Heh?"

Sungmin tertawa renyah saat melihat bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedikit lucu baginya. "_Ne_, Minnie ingin memanggil _ahjussi_ dengan sebutan 'Kyunnie _hyung_'. Bolehkah?"

Entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Masih dapat ia rasakan betapa hangatnya kedua belahan bibir milik Sungmin saat menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Sangat lembut, kenyal, hangat dan—

_Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho!_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Jinjja_? Minnie boleh memanggil 'Kyunnie _hyung_'?"

"Terserah kau saja." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya menghadap pada kepalan tangan mereka.

"Dan Minnie juga sudah memutuskan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun tak menyahuti perkataan Sungmin, namun kedua mata tajamnya kini terlihat memandangi bocah sepuluh tahun dihadapannya. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan…_lembut?_

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, Kyunnie _hyung_ akan termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang Minnie sayangi. Dan impian Minnie mulai saat ini adalah, Minnie ingin selalu bertemu dengan Kyunnie _hyung_ seterus-terus-terus dan seterusnyaaaa."

Si sulung keluarga Cho tak membuka suaranya sama sekali.

"_Cha_, kalau begitu Minnie pulang dulu, _ne_? Minnie tidak ingin membuat _eomma_ khawatir menunggu Minnie di rumah." Sungmin melepaskan genggaman kedua tangannya, menarik tas merahnya sampai ke pundak, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar taman.

_Sedangkan Kyuhyun?_

Mata _onyx_ hitam miliknya menatap sosok bocah manis yang kini sudah berjarak hampir sepuluh meter didepannya. Bocah manis yang ia tatap kembali memutar tubuhnya, kali ini bocah itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya.

"_Annyeong_, Kyunnie _hyung_~! Minnie harap Minnie bisa bertemu dengan Kyunnie _hyung_ lagi! Minnie sayang Kyunnie _hyung_~ hehehe!"

Setelah berucap begitu, Sungmin langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan areal taman.

"_Aish_ anak itu, bagaimana kalau ia terjatuh lagi…" Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

.

Srak.

.

Ia mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sesuatu,

.

.

.

Sebuah hansaplast kecil dengan corak kelinci pink di tiap sisinya.

**.**

**[FLASHBACK OFF]**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sang direktur perusahaan besar itu masih menerawang ke kejadian kemarin. Masih jelas diingatannya tentang si anak kecil dengan sifat pemaksanya itu, si anak kecil dengan perkataan anehnya itu, si anak kecil dengan tingkah mengejutkannya itu, dan…si anak kecil dengan wajah imutya itu.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tch, dasar bocah."

Meski perkataanya seperti itu, namun yang jelas kedua bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini sedang melengkungkan sebuah senyuman menawan. Bahkan kedua matanya memandang _band-aid_ ditangannya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kelembutan.

.

.

.

Ia… sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan bocah laki-laki itu.

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**Five Days Later**

_—_**_Cho's Mansion_ [Pkl. 19:30 KST]**

**.**

Hari ini mansion keluarga Cho sedang sangat sibuk, hampir seluruh _maid_ dan _valet_ berjalan hilir-mudik di setiap ruangan. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka kerjakan sudah sangat bagus, hanya saja nyonya di keluarga Cho tidak puas jika dengan kata bagus saja, ia menuntut kesempurnaan. Ya, Cho Heechul kerap kali menilai apa yang dikerjakan asisten rumah tangga di mansion sampai kebagian ter-detail, dan jika ada yang dirasanya tidak pas, ia akan kembali meminta bagian tersebut dikerjakan ulang. Sudah dari sore mereka sibuk di mansion besar itu, walaupun yang terlihat paling sibuk adalah Heechul dan seluruh _maid_ dan _valet_ disana, _sedangkan Hangeng?_

Pria tampan keturunan negeri tirai bambu itu hanya bisa menghela napas, dan sesekali menenangkan para asisten rumah tangga yang terkena damprat Heechul akibat 'pekerjaan tidak sempurna' mereka.

Lalu apa yang membuat Cho Heenim nampak seperti monster hari ini?

.

.

"Cepat kerjakan semuanya, sebentar lagi menatu manisku akan datang."

.

.

O-oow~ rupanya ia akan kedatangan orang yang sangat penting. Ternyata makan malam antar dua keluarga-yang-akan-menjadi-satu-keluarga itu dilaksanakan malam ini. Bahkan sejak limabelas menit yang lalu, ia sudah menyuruh supir keluarga Cho untuk menjemput kedua sahabatnya serta anak mereka. Padahal Leeteuk sudah menolak hal itu, wanita cantik itu berniat pergi ke mansion Cho menggunakan mobil perusahan dimana suaminya bekerja. Namun yah, bagaikan menentang hukum Negara, sudah tentu perkataan Cho Heechul akan sulit untuk dibantah.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Saat ini Heechul sedang menyiapkan menu makan malam yang akan dihidangkan, bertanya kenapa Heechul ikut memasak bersama para koki? Well, karena ia ingin menyiapkan suatu kejutan untuk 'menantu manis'nya. Yah.. walaupun untuk bagian yang ini sepertinya bisa dibahas nanti.

"Kenapa menyuruhku pulang cepat?"

Sampai akhirnya seorang pria nampak hadir ditengah-tengah kebisingan di areal dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Kyu?" Hangeng, yang sedari tadi berdiri memandangi istri cantiknya memasak, menoleh menghadap anak sematawangnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memeluk singkat anak tampannya sebelum melebarkan senyumnya menyambut kedatangan Cho tunggal. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf tanpa kata atas 'paksaannya' kepada sang anak tempo dulu.

Mendengar suara sang suami, Heechul pun ikut menoleh kehadapan anak dan suaminya. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga, kalau begitu cepat kau bersiap. Ganti bajumu dengan stelan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan dikamarmu. Cepatlah, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

"Bisa jelaskan dulu kenapa menyuruhku pulang cepat? Dan, siapa yang _eomma _maksud dengan 'mereka'?" Kyuhyun menyerngitkan kedua alisnya, kentara sekali ia sedang bingung._ Eomma_-nya memang terkadang merencanakan sesuatu tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja keluarga calon menantu manisku."

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, "_Mwo_? Ta—"

.

Grut.

.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan remasan lembut dipundak kanannya. _Appa_-nya menggeleng pelan dengan senyumnya yang terulas apik. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya kembali dan menghela napasnya samar,

"Beri aku sepuluh menit untuk bersiap."

Selesai berucap begitu ia pun membalikan tubuhnya dan menuju ke tangga yang mengantarnya ke lantai dua.

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

Pada pukul tujuh lewat 40 menit keluarga yang ditunggu pun hadir dikediaman besar milik _Cho Family_. Mobil limosin yang mengantarkan keluarga itu kini berhenti di depan teras besar mansion tersebut, seorang _valet_ pun berjalan menuju pintu penumpang dan membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang kepala keluarga Lee beserta dengan istri dan anak bungsunya keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil putih itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Teukkie-_ya_~ Kangin-_ah_~" Heechul langsung menyambut mereka dengan pelukan, ia pun menundukan tubuhnya untuk menerjang tubuh mungil milik anak bungsu keluarga Lee. "Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ming~~~~ _eomma_ sangat merindukan Ming~~~"

Sementara yang dipeluk hanya bisa tertawa renyah, Cho _ahjumma_-nya memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Ia masih ingat waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Cho Heechul, wanita cantik ini langsung menyuruhnya memanggil dengan sebutan 'Chul _Eomma_'. Menjadi anak kecil, Lee Sungmin pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan menyanggupi permintaan Heechul.

"Minnie juga sangat merindukan Chul _eomma_, waktu Chul _eomma _datang kerumah, Minnie masih tidur. Hehehe~"

.

**Cup cup cup!**

.

Heechul mencium kedua pipi dan kening anak sepuluh tahun itu dengan gemas, sebelum akhirnya menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin.

"_Cha_, ayo masuk kedalam. Hannie sudah menunggu dimeja makan." Ia menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ yang menuntun keempat orang tersebut menuju ke _dining room_ besar didalam mansion megah tersebut. Seperti yang sudah ditebak, Sungmin dibuat terpana dengan segala yang ada didalam mansion itu. Ini memang yang pertama kalinya ia menginjakan kaki disini, sedangkan kedua orangtua-nya sudah sangat sering mengunjungi tempat tinggal keluarga Cho yang sudah tidak asing lagi kemewahannya. Mansion yang berkiblat pada_ style_ Barat dan Asia itu membuat kedua mata Sungmin tak lelah untuk mengerjap kagum, bahkan mulutnya terbuka separuh.

Terlalu asik memandangi kediaman Cho, ia pun tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai diruang makan,

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Kangin, Teuk _noona_." Hangeng berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambut kedua sahabat dengan pelukan. "Ming, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, _chagi_?" ia menoleh pada anak yang digandeng oleh sang istri.

"Minnie baik, Han _appa_, sangat baik. Rumah ini besar sekali, Minnie suka~"

Ucapan polosnya dibuahi oleh gelengan pelan kedua orangtuanya, senyuman simpul dari Hangeng, dan wajah _excited_ dari Cho Heechul.

"Kalau Ming mau, Ming boleh tinggal disini dengan Chul _eomma_. Bagaimana?" Heechul bertanya semangat.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Eh? Lalu _eomma_ dan_ appa_ bagaimana?"

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan datang kesini kapanpun Ming panggil, asalkan Ming mau tinggal disini dengan Chul _eomma_. _Eotte_?"

"Chullie.. kita bicarakan itu nanti saja, kau tidak lihat wajahnya berubah bingung seperti itu?" Leeteuk menggeleng melihat bagaimana semangatnya sang sahabat menanyai kesediaan putra bungsunya untuk tinggal disini.

Sungmin menoleh pada Leeteuk, "_Eomma_, apa Minnie boleh tinggal disini?"

Leeteuk tersenyum simpul, "Kalau Minnie mau, sayang." Dimple di sudut pipinya membuat wanita itu terlihat semakin cantik.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali berpikir. _Rumah ini sangat bagus, tinggal disini pasti sangat menyenangkan, tapi kalau tidak ada eomma-appa bagaimana rasanya?_ Mungkin kelebatan pikiran itulah yang sedang menggelayuti kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang."

.

.

Pria dengan stelan pakaian coklat dan putih itu memasuki ruang makan sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, Kyun-_ah_. Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu 'nak?" Kangin langsung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik, _ahjussi_, lama tidak bertemu juga." Pria dengan surai _auburn_ itu tersenyum simpul.

Hangeng menepuk kedua tangannya pelan, "Nah, karena semuanya sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja makan malamnya?"

"Kau benar, Hannie. _Kajja_ Ming, tempat dudukmu disebelah sini." Heechul menggandeng tangan Sungmin menuju arah tempat duduknya. Gandengan itu membuyarkan pikiran polosnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan saat Heechul menuntunnya ketempat duduk.

Menyadari satu orang yang terlewat, putra tunggal Cho itu pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah anak yang sedang digandeng oleh _eomma_-nya. Otak jeniusnya berpikir cepat, alisnya menukik tajam,

_Jangan katakan bocah itu lah yang akan menjadi…_

"Ahh! Kyunnie _hyung_?"

.

_Eh?_

.

Kyunnie _hyung_, atau Cho Kyuhyun, mendelikan matanya menuju asal suara yang ia rasa 'memanggilnya'. Suara itu sangat ia kenal. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam pelan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya.

Dan dirinya semakin dibuat terkejut saat retinanya menangkap dengan jelas sosok sang pemanggil.

"Kau…?!"

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

_—_**_Cho Kyuhyun's Room_ [Pkl. 21:55 KST]**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

.

Aku melebarkan kedua tanganku diatas ranjang _king size_ milikku, rasanya malam ini membuatku lelah sekali. Aku pun langsung merebahkan diri tanpa mengganti baju sejak satu jam yang lalu. Makan malam memang sudah berakhir, tapi pikiranku masih menerawang tak tentu arah sejak sebelum makan malam tadi. Ini… terlalu mengejutkan. Semuanya terasa sangat mengejutkan. _Bocah itu, apakah bocah itu yang akan menjadi…istri-nya? Benarkah?_

Hahh.. rencana apa yang Kau siapkan untukku, Tuhan…?

Kurogoh saku celana bahan yang masih kukenakan, mengambil banda persegi panjang bercorak kelinci dari dalam sana.

Aku… tidak mengerti…

_._

_._

_"Pernikahan? Apa itu maksudnya tinggal dengan orang yang kita sayangi, Kyunnie hyung?"_

_"Ya, kau benar sekali Ming."_

_"Ah baiklah! karena Minnie sangat menyyangi Kyunnie hyung, Minnie mau menikah dengan Kyunnie hyung!"_

_"Anak pintar~"_

_._

_._

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Perkataan anak itu mengiang dikepalaku. Rasanya asing, sangat terasa asing bagiku. Tubuhku seperti melayang saat bocah itu berucap '_Karena Minnie sayang pada Kyunnie hyung_'. Tapi kenapa?

.

_Kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat ia berkata seperti itu?_

.

_Kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat ia tersenyum padaku?_

.

_Kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat ia menatap wajahku?_

.

_Kenapa…?_

.

Kubuka kembali kedua mataku. Benda persegi panjang bercorak kelinci berada dalam fokus pandanganku. Entah kenapa benda ini tidak bisa ku buang sejak lima hari yang lalu. Entah aku menyadarinya atau tidak, benda ini selalu ada disakuku sejak bocah SD itu memberikannya padaku. Tanpa sadar benda ini menjadi begitu penting untukku. Yah, aku masih ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat aku harus menunda _meeting_ hari itu hanya karena aku kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil benda ini, benda kecil yang kutaruh dilaci nakas dekat kasurku. Aku sadar tindakanku itu sangat aneh, bahkan Yesung _hyung_ menyerngitkan alisnya saat itu. Bahkan aku mengacuhkan setiap pertanyaannya mengenai 'asal-muasal benda persegi panjang ini'.

"Hahh…"

Kuhembuskan napasku perlahan, kututup kembali kedua mataku.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin… apa yang kau perbuat padaku, bocah?"

.

.

Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa begitu keberatan dengan perjodohan ini… apakah ini aneh?

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

_Orang terhebat yang pernah ada adalah orang yang penuh imajinasi; Kreativitas, dari dalam dan tak terkira, menjadi anak empat tahun._

—**Christopher Morley **(Novelis Amerika, Abad ke-20)

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N ::**

**.**

Walaupun telat, aku tetep mau bilang:

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY FOR ALL JOYERS AROUND THE WORLD!**

**KEEP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED COUPLE, AND LONG LAST FOR THEM!**

**KYUHYUN ALWAYS LOVE SUNGMIN**

**HAPPY 137 DAY~~~**

Bahagia banget waktu tau hastag **#HappyKyuMinDay** jadi Trending Topic Worldwide kemarin TT_TT semangat JoYer sangat besar, bikin terharu banget hiks hiks :')

**.**

Mianhae telat update m(_ _)m *deep bow* dan juga untuk rated-M akan aku hiatuskan untuk sementara, kalo udah lebaran baru kita menjebol(?) FFn dengan banyak rated-M *ditabok*

Sekedar informasi, di FF ini keluarga Lee itu keluarga sederhana ya. Bukan keluarga sekaya keluarga Cho~ hehe XD XD

Last, HAPPY FASTING DAY, GUYS~ \(^W^)/

**.**

**.**

**Jja, wanna gibme a R.E.V.I.E.W? ^O^/**


	5. SIDE STORY CHAPTER

**.**

**UNKNOWN MARRIAGE**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**AU, Romance, Drama, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] Older!Kyu and Kid!Min ,, BoysLove ,, GS (only for Teuk-Chul Cast)**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**…Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiarism, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Side Story ::<strong>

**"The Snows of Winter,**

**that melted away by the Warmness of Spring"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**o0o**

**.**

_Suatu hari ada seorang teman yang bertanya padaku,_

"_Menurutmu, kalau salju musim dingin mencair, mereka akan jadi apa?"_

_Sambil mengerutkan kedua alisku, aku pun menjawab,_

"_Tentu saja salju itu akan jadi air, apa lagi?"_

_Lalu ia pun tertawa dengan riang sambil menangkap butiran salju yang jatuh ditangannya,_

"_Kau benar, salju-salju ini akan menjadi lelehan air. Tapi, bukan kah ada jawaban yang lain?"_

_Aku menatapnya dengan raut penuh tanda tanya,_

"_Jawaban yang lain?"_

_Dia mengangguk perlahan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke atas,_

"_Musim semi. Salju-salju ini akan berubah menjadi musim semi."_

_Aku mengikuti gerakannya yang menatap ke atas,_

_Musim semi? Batinku._

_Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menggerak-gerakkannya seolah hendak menggapai langit,_

"_Ajaib, 'kan? Tidak perduli seberapa dinginnya salju musim ini, hangatnya musim semi pada akhirnya akan mencairkan mereka semua. Musim semi pasti akan selalu datang untuk menggantikan musim dingin. Itu pasti."_

_Saat itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa air mataku menetes begitu saja…_

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**[FLASHBACK]**

****Pkl. 21:00 KST**** **– **at **Cho's Dining Room****** ****

**.**

Makan malam sudah selesai, namun tidak dengan perbincangan diantara kedua keluarga disana. Keluarga Cho dan Keluarga Lee. Kedua keluarga yang kelak akan menjadi satu keluarga besar, tidak akan lama lagi. Saat ini _maid-maid Cho Family_ sedang mengangkut piring-piring kosong serta perabotan kotor lainnya dari meja, seperti umumnya penjamuan makan keluarga kelas atas, setelah makan besar biasanya selalu diikuti dengan makanan penutup. Dan memang begitu, _maid_ keluarga Cho pun secara serentak mengeluarkan kembali makanan dari dapur untuk diletakan dimeja makan. Makanan penutup berupa kue ataupun sekedar minuman manis.

Heenim pun, seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sendiri, ikut mengambilkan makanan penutup untuk makhluk paling muda diantara mereka. Dengan perasaan bahagia ia mengantarkan makanan kecil buatan tangannya sendiri untuk Lee Sungmin.

"Ming, ini _chocolate cake_ spesial buatan _eomma_ khusus untuk Ming~" ucapnya riang sembari menaruh sepiring kecil kue coklat dihadapan Sungmin. Tak ketinggalan, setelah itu ia juga menghadiahkan kecupan kecil dikening anak manis tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan lebar menatap kue coklat dihadapannya, "_Jinjja_? Ini untuk Ming?"

"_Geurom_, _chagi_~"

"_Gomawo_, Chul _eomma_~ Minnie sayang Chul _eomma_!"

Heechul tidak bisa tidak untuk kembali memeluk erat kelinci kecil itu, anak itu terlalu manis baginya untuk dipeluk terus-terusan. Mungkin saat anak itu sudah tumbuh dewasa, untuk sebagian besar orang diluar sana, seorang Lee Sungmin akan sangat tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantung mereka -_-

"Minnie sayang, makan yang benar.. lihat, bibirmu jadi penuh coklat." Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangan kanannya pun menggapai sudut bibir sang anak dan membersihkan noda coklat disana dengan perlahan. Cara makan Sungmin sebenarnya tidaklah buruk, hanya saja untuk makanan yang manis, anak bungsunya ini akan sangat terburu-buru saat memakannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa lebar dan menyuapi sang _eomma_ dengan potongan kue ditangannya.

"Biarkan saja Teukkie~ dengan cara makan seperti itu saja Ming sangat terlihat manis." Heechul menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya, "Benar begitu 'kan, Kyu? Ming sangat manis 'kan?"

Yang ditanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, baru akhirnya ia menatap sang _eomma_. Entah sejak kapan matanya tak lepas menatap wajah mungil milik anak itu… hingga dirinya seolah tidak siap diajak berbicara. Kyuhyun menatap lama _eomma_-nya, kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Heechul. Ia hanya refleks menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut,

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab, hem? Ming itu anak yang manis 'kan, kau juga berpikir begitu 'kan? Iya 'kan, Kyu?" tanya Heechul kembali, walaupun nadanya seratus persen tidak seperti orang yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun berdehem sedikit, sudut matanya secara sekilas menatap sang 'objek' yang ditanyakan oleh sang _eomma_. Yang tertangkap jelas dari kilasan matanya itu adalah wajah penuh tanya dari si 'objek', dan yang terpatri dari pikirannya saat itu juga adalah—

.

.

"…manis…"

.

Heenim mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "_Mwo_? Bicaralah yang jelas, Kyuhyun."

"Aku bilang," Kyuhyun sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, entah dari _eomma_-nya ataupun dari makhluk kecil disana, ke arah cangkir putih di tangan kanannya. "Manis." Ucapnya sedikit agak keras, sebelum akhirnya menyeruput pelan minuman miliknya.

Suasana agak hening untuk sementara, bahkan Heechul pun membuka mulutnya dengan raut sedikit kaget. Wanita itu menduga kalau anaknya hanya akan menjawab pertanyaannya barusan dengan kalimat "_ne_" atau "hem" atau dengan kata singkat semacam itu, _lalu sekarang? _Yah, mungkin kalimat yang tadi diucapkan pemuda itu pun terdengar singkat.. namun rasanya ada yang berbeda disana, bagi Hankyung dan Heechul, anaknya saat ini terlihat sangat…lain.

"Hehehe~"

Suasana sedikit hening itu akhirnya disambut dengan tawa dari putra bungsu Lee.

Lee Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar jernih.

"_Gomawo_~ menurut Minnie juga, Kyunnie _hyung_ sangat tampan~"

.

Deg.

.

Pemuda berumur 22 tahun disana dapat merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak perlahan.

.

.

Nyonya Cho yang melihat 'interaksi' diantara putranya dan 'calon menantu'nya, kembali tersenyum dengan lebar, "_Omona_! Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa bersabar untuk seger menikahkan Kyu dengan Ming~" kedua tangannya ia tempelkan dimasing-masing sisi pipinya yang ia gembungkan.

Perkataan Heechul disambut dengan tawa riuh oleh suaminya dan juga pasangan Lee, bahkan beberapa _maid_ yang berdiri diruang makan pun ikut tertawa pelan. Nyonya Heechul disuatu waktu memang akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan, namun diwaktu lain atau berikutnya wanita itu bisa terlihat sangat kekanakan dan lucu.

Sungmin yang melihat keadaan didepan matanya hanya bisa terdiam. _Menikah?_ Kalau tidak salah ia mendengar kata itu.

"Minnie dan Kyunnie _hyung_ akan menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat suasana kembali hening untuk sementara. Pasangan Cho dan Lee serta-merta menatap ke arah si penanya, dan lagi-lagi Heechul lah yang membuka suara,

"_Ne_, Ming akan menikah dengan 'Kyunnie _hyung_'~ apakah Ming keberatan?"

Kali ini seluruh mata memandang penasaran ke arah anak manis itu, menunggu jawaban dari anak sepuluh tahun tersebut. Bahkan pemuda Cho diantara mereka secara tidak sadar ikut menanti jawaban Lee Sungmin, ia, entah bagaimana, sangat ingin tahu apa jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh anak itu. Dan kembali tanpa pemuda itu sadari, pikirannya mulai terbesit sebuah pertanyaan:

_Bagaimana kalau ia keberatan?_

.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri itu dapat membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan.

.

.

"Pernikahan? Apa itu maksudnya tinggal dengan orang yang kita sayangi, Kyunnie hyung?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali Ming." Heechul lah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ah baiklah! Karena Minnie sangat menyayangi Kyunnie _hyung_, Minnie mau menikah dengan Kyunnie _hyung_. Minnie sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat menyayangi Kyunnie _hyung_~" Sungmin tertawa lebar sembari menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sedikit menyipit, gigi kelincinya sungguh membuat ia berkali-kali lipat lebih manis saat tersenyum.

"Anak pintar~" Heechul tersenyum dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk semangat, "Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Ming pun akan tinggal disini dengan Chul _eomma_ dan Han _appa_~"

"Lalu _eomma_, _appa_, dan Won _hyung_ bagaimana?"

Heechul tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja dengan mereka juga."

Mata Sungmin langsung membulat lucu, "_Jeongmal_? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Minnie senang sekali, Minnie sayang semuanya~"

Polah lucu anak sepuluh tahun itu kembali membuat suasana disana menjadi riuh bahagia, kedua keluarga itu kembali tertawa bersama dengan riang.. terkecuali pemuda itu. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun disana yang terpaku terhadap sesuatu, sesuatu berbentuk makhluk manis yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi depannya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah cangkir putih diatas meja,

.

"…_Minnie sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat menyayangi Kyunnie hyung~"_

.

.

Deg deg.

Deg deg.

Deg deg.

.

Sambil sesekali memerintahkan jantungnya sendiri untuk berhenti berdetak keras. Hal mustahil yang sesungguhnya sudah ia pahami betul, namun tanpa sadar terus-menerus ia ucapkan dalam hati. Padahal ia sudah dua kali mendengarnya dari orang yang sama…

.

.

.

Bagaimana mungkin ucapan seringan itu dapat mempengaruhinya sebesar ini sekarang?

.

.

Rasanya seperti ada kehangatan yang menembus kedalam ruangan dingin dihatinya…

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

_Jika didalam dirimu sudah lama tersimpan perasaan gelap dan tertutup, hingga kau merasa telah menjadi "salju" musim dingin yang membeku, maka bersabarlah. Cepat atau lambat "musim semi" yang ditunggu pasti akan segera datang, dan mencairkan bongkahan salju didalam dirimu tersebut.._

_Tidak kah kau tahu bahwa manusia itu terlahir unik? Dengan sedikit emosi yang ada dalam dirinya saja, dapat membuatnya terlihat begitu berbeda dari orang lain. Emosi negatif dapat membuatnya terlihat sangat buruk dibandingkan orang-orang disekitarmu, dan sebaliknya, emosi positif dapat membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih indah dari orang-orang yang pernah kau temui selama ini._

_Dan untuk dirimu…_

_Kalau kau dihadapkan dengan manusia bernama Lee Sungmin yang penuh dengan limpahan emosi positif,_

_ Apakah kau yakin masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencintainya, Cho Kyuhyun? _

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**SIDE STORY – END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N ::**

**.**

SILAKAN HUKUM SAYA T_T

SILAKAN HUKUM SAYA T_T

SILAKAN HUKUM SAYA T_T

SILAKAN HUKUM SAYA T_T

SILAKAN HUKUM SAYA T_T

Maaf untuk keterlambatan yang sangat lama iniiiiiii ;_; dulu saya selalu gak percaya dengan ungkapan "semester tiga adalah masa rawan sibuk seorang mahasiswa", tapi sekarang saya percaya seratus persen setelah mengalaminya sendiri :( selain sibuk tugas yang mesti pergi kemana-mana(?) pemilihan anggota BEM juga semakin deket, mau gak mau saat gak ada jadwal kuliah pun saya tetep harus kekampus.. mianhae, untuk selanjutnya mungkin saya cuma bisa nulis dua sampe tiga chapter aja selama sebulan…itupun ditambah dengan kalimat "jika ada kesempatan" TvT

Sekali lagi maafkan sayaaaaaaaaaaaa ;O;

.

Untuk side story ini aku banyak ambil kutipan dari manga Fruits Basket karya Takaya Natsuki-sensei ^^ ada yang pernah baca manga itu? Hehe~ untuk chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan besar aku pasti bakal ngambil kutipan-kutipan dari my favorite manga itu lagi :D

Last but not least,

NICE WEATHER FOR EVERYONE~ *plakk*

**.**

**.**

**Jja, wanna gimme a R.E.V.I.E.W? ^O^/**


	6. Chapter 4

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

_Dulu ada sebuah bintang yang berdansa, dan di bawah bintang itulah aku dilahirkan._

—**William Shakespeare **(Penulis Drama Panggung asal Inggris, Abad ke-17)

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**UNKNOWN MARRIAGE**

by.

**Marcent Cho**

**…**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**CHAPTERED**

**AU, Romance, Drama, bit-Humour, bit-Hurt, etc.**

**[!] Older!Kyu and Kid!Min ,, BoysLove ,, GS (only for Teuk-Chul Cast)**

**Typo(s), Minim EYD, No-edit, and other..**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**…Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**Say No for Plagiarism, Okay?**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>:: Chapter Four ::<strong>

**"First Wedding and Full Stories Before That"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Manusia itu ajaib sekali 'kan?_

_Hanya dengan pertemuan manusia dengan manusia yang lain, akan begitu saja membuka begitu banyak kemungkinan, kemungkinan yang baik… maupun yang buruk._

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

Sehari sudah berlalu sejak makan malam bersama antara keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee, semua rencana mengenai pernikahan kedua anak keluarga tersebut telah disusun dengan matang (terlebih oleh Cho Heechul). Pernikahan ini akan tetap dilaksanakan tidak lama lagi, rencana pernikahan sudah dalam tahap gedung pesta. Nyonya Cho merupakan orang yang paling aktif dalam hal ini, wanita itu lah yang mempersiapkan hampir semua hal mengenai pernikahan, ia sungguh memperhitungkannya dari bagian yang terdetail atau kecil sampai yang besar sekaligus mewah. Dari pihak Lee, mereka sepenuhnya yakin kalau pilihan Heechul tidaklah salah.

Meski sedikit was-was akan terlalu berlebihan -_-

Lain dari pihak orang tua, lain pula dari pihak yang akan menikah. Sebagai seorang yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun, barang tentu Sungmin tidak akan terlalu dilibatkan dalam hal perencanaan. Walaupun pendapat Sungmin tetaplah diperhitungkan. Misalnya, Sungmin sangat menyukai _strawberry_, maka akan ada banyak makanan manis berbahan dasar _strawberry_ di pernikahannya. Ataupun Sungmin yang merupakan anak ceria dan baru duduk di bangku SD, dapat dipastikan ia tidaklah menyukai sesuatu hal yang terlalu serius, maka Heechul merencanakan acara _khidmat_ hanya akan terjadi pada saat pemberkatan pernikahan saja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu berjalan simpel dan tidak bertele-tele, itu saja cukup. Walaupun hal yang simpel dan sederhana sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ciri keluarga Cho yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'bangsawan modern'. Toh, seluruh anggota keluarga tidak akan menentang keinginannya tersebut. Yang penting simpel, namun tidak mengurangi makna dari sebuah pernikahan itu sendiri.

.

.

Dan membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun, sepertinya ada hal aneh yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang aneh dan berhubungan dengan keadaan dalam dirinya.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

_—_**_Cho Corperation_ [Pkl. 12:30 KST]**

**A Week Before Wedding**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun menggerakan kesepuluh jarinya dengan teratur diatas _keyboard_ komputer, jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti setiap kata yang berada dalam dokumen yang ia pegang. Kedua matanya secara cepat menghapal setiap kata yang ia lihat, lalu sedetik setelah ia melihat kalimat di dokumen sedetik itu pula ia langsung mengetiknya di _file_ komputer. Memang pada dasarnya keturunan keluarga Cho ini adalah seorang yang sangat jenius, seorang yang jenius hingga banyak harapan yang dibebankan di punggungnya.

Berat, tentulah beban itu terasa berat meskipun tidak terlihat dari luar, namun dapat dirasakan.

Pemuda ini telah hidup selama 22 tahun dengan 'beban' seperti itu ditubuhnya, membawanya dan memikulnya sendiri tanpa ada kalimat keluhan yang berarti. Hidup penuh cahaya yang sudah menjadi agendanya bagaikan sebuah 'hidup kelam' yang kasat mata, segala yang diharapkan orang tua ataupun keluarga besar Cho seolah menuntutnya untuk tampil sempurna digaris yang telah ditentukan. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, ataupun menyalahkan diri sendiri yang lahir di keluarga Cho, sama sekali tidak. Lagipula, sekali pun ia membangkang dari hal yang telah diatur, bukan berarti ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Justru terkadang… hal yang telah diatur itu lah yang akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan.

Dan sudah sejak 24 jam ini ia memikirkan hal tersebut,

.

.

_Memikirkan tentang rencana pernikahannya…_

.

.

.

Ceklek.

.

Pintu eboni itu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah tampan Kim Yesung disana. Dengan dokumen yang ia sedekapkan di samping kiri tubuhnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Salah satu alisnya mengerut dan ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan,

"Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk mengetuk pintu ini, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyahut apapun. Ternyata keputusanku untuk langsung masuk ke dalam ruanganmu selama ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat."

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak wajah _hyung_ yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah mejanya. Beberapa detik ia terdiam,

"Ah, _mianhae hyung_." Sahutnya pendek.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, memperhatikan wajah tersenyum dihadapannya. Seperti ada yang berbeda.. ia sudah mengenal pria didepannya itu selama sepuluh tahun lebih, dan melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, rasanya baru dua kali ia dapatkan selama ia mengenalnya. Yang pertama adalah pada saat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, dan yang kedua adalah saat ini… ia tersenyum, namun dengan air muka seperti orang yang begitu keras memikirkan banyak hal.

.

_Apakah karena rencana pernikahannya?_

.

"_Hyung_?"

"Eh?" Yesung terhenyak dari pikirannya sendiri, matanya segera menatap fokus kembali ke arah sang direktur. "A-apa?"

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Kenapa kau diam ditengah ruangan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya sembari menumpuk segala dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

_Ah.. sudah kembali ke semula…_ batin Yesung.

Melihat _hyung_ sekaligus _manager_ perusahaannya tak mengeluarkan suara kembali, Kyuhyun pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau malah diam disitu lagi? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ah, maaf." Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah meja kerja Kyuhyun, "Ini mengenai perjanjian kerjasama yang perusahaan ini tolak, kau masih ingat dengan perusahaan Kim 'kan? Penolakan itu sudah sah, kita tidak akan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka. Dan ini," ia memberikan dokumen yang ada ditangannya, "Adalah kontrak baru yang datang setelahnya. Aku sudah membacanya baik-baik sampai yang terdetail, ku rasa untuk kontrak yang ini tidak akan ada masalah."

"SB. Ltd? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama perusahaan ini?"

"Ya, itu perusahaan baru. Dan ku dengar dari para bawahan, direktur perusahaan disana sangat berwibawa dan ramah. Kalau kau penasaran, aku bisa mengurus pertemuanmu dengan direktur perusahaan itu."

Kyuhyun membuka lembaran demi lembaran dokumen ditangannya. Beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, "Kontrak ini sangat teratur dan berisi hal-hal yang sangat berguna, detail yang mereka jabarkan mudah dipahami dan tidak bertele-tele. Ku rasa aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini."

"Baiklah, akan ku buat janji dengan direktur SB. Ltd." Yesung memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celana, "Dan apakah kau masih penasaran kenapa aku terdiam barusan?"

"Heh?"

"Karena tadi sekejap aku seperti melihat dirimu yang dulu. Walaupun tidak separah saat itu." Yesung tertawa sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka lagi suaranya. "Ah! Memikirkan hal itu, aku malah jadi ingat suatu hal saat pertama kali kau menjadi direktur perusahaan ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya, "_Mwonga_?"

"Kau pasti tidak menyadarinya.. biar ku beritahu sekarang, mumpung aku ingat. Sebenarnya, para bawahanmu sejak awal sudah megibaratkanmu dengan istilah 'deburan ombak'. Dan sampai saat ini mereka selalu mengatakan kalau kau persis seperti deburan ombak, deburan ombak yang memecah pantai. Yang walaupun sentuhannya terasa di ujung kaki, tapi ombak itu akan menjauh begitu kau membungkuk untuk menyentuhnya. Bagaikan ombak, kau ibarat seseorang yang tidak mungkin di genggam. Singkatnya, kau persis seorang pemuda yang memiliki kharisma kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga membuat mereka mengangumimu, namun juga tidak berani untuk 'menyentuhmu'. Begitulah katanya."

Kyuhyun terdiam,

"Dan ku pikir untuk orang-orang yang baru mengenalmu, ibarat yang mereka gunakan itu tidak begitu salah. Kau terkadang memang terlihat seperti itu dihadapan mereka, meski bagiku kau tidak lah sepenuhnya seperti apa yang mereka katakan. Karena untuk kasusku, aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Dan tadi," Yesung menaruh tangannya yang lain di dalam saku, "Rasaya kau jauh lebih dalam dari sekedar ombak. Kau memang tersenyum, tapi yang ku lihat hanya kabut kelabu diwajahmu. Keadaan itu persis seperti dirimu pada saat itu. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa kau sedang berpikir mengenai rencana pernikahanmu?"

Seulas senyum kini tergambar di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, "Apa aku terlalu transparan bagimu, _hyung_? Rasanya kau seperti bisa membaca diriku semudah membaca buku."

"Hahaha _ani_," Yesung menggeleng dengan tawanya yang lebar, "Ini karena _namjachingu_-ku, kau masih ingat dengannya 'kan? Ia selalu menceritakan padaku segala macam hal tentang materi perkuliahaannya, sampai terkadang aku jauh lebih hapal bahan materi ujiannya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "Tentu saja aku masih ingat dengannya. Pria yang seumuran denganku, namun memiliki wajah dan tingkah seperti anak-anak. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dari universitas di Mokpo?"

"Begitulah. Tapi nanti ia akan datang ke pernikahanmu, dia sangat suka anak kecil dan begitu ku ceritakan, ia bersikeras untuk datang. Ia bilang ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan calonmu."

Tawa Kyuhyun kian pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti, "_Hyung_." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Aku memang banyak berpikir mengenai rencana pernikahan itu, tapi… ku kira ini bukan suatu hal yang baik, bukan juga sesuatu yang buruk."

"Hem? Maksudmu?"

"Aku banyak berpikir seharian kemarin, mengenai banyak hal tentang rencana pernikahan ini. Semuanya termasuk hal yang mengganjal yang ku rasakan terhadap anak itu, dan.. meski ku pikirkan matang-matang, aku tetap tidak tahu apa artinya. Bagaimana mungkin hal sesederhana itu saja seperti, seperti mampu mengguncangku sedemikian kencangnya? Bahkan dalam keadaan tersenyum pun pikiranku bekerja ke arah sana." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, "Walaupun begitu, entah kenapa aku yakin ini adalah suatu hal yang buruk sekaligus baik. Aku juga… tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dalam diriku sendiri, maafkan aku."

.

_Mungkinkah itu…?_

.

.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kyu, ini memang cuma teoriku saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

"Menurutku, ada juga beberapa perasaan yang baru bisa kita pahami setelah kita jatuh terpuruk ke dasar jurang kehidupan yang paling dalam. Misalnya, setelah kita dihujani segala macam keindahan yang berkelimpahan lalu tiba-tiba jatuh terperosok dalam kubangan kotor yang berlumpur, saat terperosok itu lah untuk pertama kalinya kita sadar betapa kita sangat mencintai segala keindahan yang dulu pernah kita miliki. Agar bisa merasakan sakit, kita memerlukan kelembutan hati. Sama seperti kegelapan yang juga memerlukan terangnya cahaya matahari. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan semua itu. Karena masing-masing bukanlah suatu hal yang ada dengan percuma."

Yesung kini membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu,

"Seperti kata Kurt Lewin, memang tidak ada yang jauh lebih praktis dibandingkan sebuah teori yang bagus. Tapi aku berkata begini, bukan untuk menyuruhmu terluka lebih dahulu hingga akhirnya bisa menemukan apa yang kau inginkan dari pertanyaanmu. Hanya saja, aku berharap seiring berjalannya waktu, dan setelah banyak hal yang kau lalui… kau bisa memahami jawabannya sendiri."

.

Tap tap tap.

.

"Semoga berhasil, Kyu."

.

Blam.

.

Pintu eboni itu pun tertutup dengan sempurna. Meninggalkan sang direktur muda Cho, dengan segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Karena pada dasarnya, tidak ada satu pun manusia yang jauh lebih hebat selain diri kita sendiri, yang mampu memahami diri kita sesungguhnya luar-dalam.

Terlebih mengenai perasaan…

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

—**_SDH Elementary School_ [Pkl. 13:40 KST]**

**Three Days Before Wedding**

**.**

Seorang anak manis bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin saat ini sedang berjalan perlahan. Dalam pikirannya terselip sebuah hal kecil yang sejak dua hari lalu mengganggunya. Aneh.. kenapa tiba-tiba Kyunnie _hyung_ bersikap sedikit acuh padanya. Ya, pada waktu itu Heechul mengajaknya mengunjungi kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja. Wanita itu berdalih ingin membuat Sungmin semakin terbiasa jika suatu hari anak itu pergi kesini, padahal secara 'halus' ia hanya menegaskan pada semua orang disana (khusunya wanita) kalau anak inilah yang akan menjadi pendamping masa depan direktur mereka. Wanita itu tahu persis kalau setelah 'kunjungan' mereka berdua, pasti hampir seluruh wanita disana akan menangis karena patah hati. Nyonya Cho memang orang yang penuh perhitungan terhadap hal-hal seperti ini, dan hanya cara itu lah yang ia anggap paliiiiiiiiiiiiing mudah dan sederhana -_-

Yah.. intinya pada saat itu Kyuhyun tidak banyak menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya Yesung _hyung_, _manager _Kyuhyun yang waktu itu ia kenal, sajalah yang paling banyak mengajaknya berbicara dan mengobrol. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengatakan kalau saat itu Kyuhyun hanya sedang merasa lelah setelah mengerjakan banyak hal mengenai kerjasama perusahaan, makanya ia tidak begitu banyak membuka suara. Tapi rasanya membuka suara saja tidak akan masalah, asalkan pria itu menatapnya. Namun nyatanya tidak sama sekali,

Dan entah bagaimana hal itu membuatnya sangat sedih…

Jauh lebih sedih dibandingkan saat ia ketinggalan kartun yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu sejak seminggu lalu.

.

Puk.

.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dipundak kanannya,

"Minnie, kenapa kau jalan sambil menundukan kepala begitu?" tanya sang penepuk. Lee Donghae. "Manna Hyukkie? Kau tidak pulang bersamanya?"

"Hae _sunbae_..?" Sungmin mengedipkan matanya sejenak. "Ahh, tadi Hyukkie sudah dijemput oleh _eomma_-nya sejak jam pelajaran kelima.. katanya, mereka sekeluarga akan menjenguk _halmeoni _Hyukkie yang sakit di Ilsan."

Anak berambut _brunette_ itu menganggukan kepalanya prihatin, "_Arasseo_, semoga _halmeoni _Hyukkie cepat sembuh." Donghae tersenyum dan kali ini menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin, "Lalu, apa yang Minnie pikirkan sampai tadi tidak mendengar Hae memanggil Minnie, hem?"

"Ngg…" jari telunjuk Sungmin tertempel didagu anak manis itu, ia sesungguhnya juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. "Hae _sunbae_.. apakah tadi, apakah Hae _sunbae _merasa sedih saat tadi Minnie tidak mendengar panggilan Hae _sunbae_ pada Minnie?"

"Heh?"

"Apakah Hae sunbae akan merasa sedih kalau Minnie acuhkan?"

Donghae membuka mulutnya sejenak, lalu menutupnya kembali. Berpikir kira-kira jawaban apa yang bisa ia katakan. Kalau ditanya tentang sedih…

"Tidak, Hae tidak sedih. Kalau Minnie tidak menyahut saat dipanggil, maka Hae akan berpikir saat itu suara panggilan Hae hanya sedang tidak kedengaran saja. Tapi kalau diacuhkan," Donghae tersenyum simpul sambil mengeratkan pegangannya disalah satu penyangga tas punggung yang ia gunakan, "Pasti Hae akan merasa sangat sedih. Karena itu artinya seperti 'tidak dianggap'.. padahal suara kita sampai padanya, padahal ia tahu kita ada disampingnya, tapi orang itu melihat kita pun tidak. Walapun hanya bisa membayangkan, kalau Minnie sampai mengacuhkan Hae, Hae rasa hal itu akan sangat menyedihkan."

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Perkataan _sunbae _dihadapannya begitu mengena, meski tidak sepenuhnya paham, tapi entah mengapa matanya terasa begitu panas.. _"_…_padahal suara kita sampai padanya, padahal ia tahu kita ada disampingnya, tapi orang itu melihat kita pun tidak…"_, itu pasti akan sangat menyedihkan. Terlebih untuk anak sepuluh tahun seperti dirinya pun, diperlakukan seperti itu pasti akan membuat hatinya terluka—

"Ah, tapi,"

Suara Donghae kembali mengalihkan pikiran Sungmin. Kepala Sungmin mendongak ke arah si _sunbae_ yang saat ini sedang menjetikan jarinya.

"Hae rasa itu karena Hae menyukai Minnie, makanya Hae akan merasa sedih kalau diacuhkan oleh Minnie. Kalau dengan teman-teman yang lain Hae tidak merasa sedih, kalau mereka mengacuhkan Hae pasti Hae malah akan memukul kepala mereka. Dan Hae akan berkata, _'ya, dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara.'_ Hahaha~ kira-kira begitu."

.

.

_Karena suka?_

.

"Kalau begitu…"

"_Ne_?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya menjadi huruf O sempurnya, sebelum akhirnya berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Maksud Hae _sunbae_, Minnie 'suka' dengan Kyunnie _hyung_… begitukah?"

Mata seorang Lee Donghae saat ini mungkin hampir menyerupai bola kasti,

.

.

.

"SIAPA ITU 'KYUNNIE _HYUNG_', MINNIE?!"

.

.

Disertai dengan lengkingan suara 'kecemburuan seorang bocah' yang memenuhi lorong tersebut.

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

_—**Lee's House **_**[****Pkl. 14:15 KST]**

**.**

Kedua Ibu dan anak itu berjalan dengan ceria sambil bergandengan tangan. Si Ibu selalu dibuat tertawa saat mendengar anak bungsunya itu bernyanyi lagu _Gwiyomi_ dengan nada suaranya yang imut. Wanita ini jadi berpikir, kalau dengan bernyanyi saja anaknya bisa semanis ini, apalagi kalau ia bernyanyi disertai dengan gerakan? Mungkin bisa membuat sahabatnya yang bernama Cho Heechul, memeluk anak ini dan tidak melepaskannya barang sedetik pun.. pikiran yang cukup menyeramkan sekaligus lucu.

"Kita sampai, _chagi_~" Leeteuk, sang Ibu, menoleh ke arah rumahnya setelah cukup puas memandang wajah manis putranya, "Eh?"

Kedua bola mata coklatnya menangkap seorang pria yang saat ini sedang berdiri didepan pintu pagar rumahnya sambil tersenyum lebar,

"A-_annyeong haseyo_, Kim Ryeowook _ibnida_." Pemuda yang Leeteuk rasa berumur sekitar belasan tahun itu membungkuk hormat tanpa melepaskan senyum cerahnya.

"_Annyeong_, Ryeowook _sshi_." Leeteuk pun tersenyum simpul memperlihatkan dimpel kecil miliknya, "Lee Jungsu _ibnida_, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk."

"Panggil Wookkie saja, Leeteuk _ahjumma_. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tahu nama Anda." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Dan keperluanku kesini, eng, sebenarnya, sebenarnya karena aku ingin bertemu dengan calon 'istri' dari Kyuhyun."

"Oh, kau teman Kyu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "_Ne_, _ahjumma_."

"Kalau begitu silakan masuk, maaf membuatmu menunggu kepulangan kami."

"_Aniya_, ini juga salahku yang datang tiba-tiba." Ryeowook menoleh ke arah anak sepuluh tahun yang sedang memandangnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, "Sungminnie?"

"_Ne_, ini putra bungsuku Lee Sungmin." Leeteuk melepaskan sejenak gandengan tangannya untuk membuka kunci pintu pagar.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, "Ah Minnie ingat, Wookkie _hyung_ itu _namjachingu_-nya Yesung _hyung_ 'kan?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dengan matanya yang menyipit, kepalanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Leeteuk justru malah memandang Sungmin penuh tanya, "Yesung _hyung_?"

"Itu nama _manager_ di perusahaan Kyunnie _hyung_. Ah iya, Minnie juga lupa memberitahu _eomma_.. itu…sebenarnya waktu Chul _eomma_ menjemput Minnie, sebelum kami berdua pulang ke rumah, Chul _eomma _mengajak Minnie untuk pergi berkunjung ke kantor Kyunnie _hyung_ dahulu…" Sungmin menjelaskan pada sang _eomma_ sambil menggaruk pipinya, ia merasa bersalah tidak sempat memberitahu _eomma_-nya mengenai kunjungan dirinya dan Heechul ke kantor Kyuhyun.

.

_Mungkin karena saat itu pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti 'kenapa Kyunnie hyung mengacuhkan Minnie?', 'kenapa Minnie merasa ingin menangis kalau mengingatnya?', dan lain sebagainya…_

.

"Ahh~ jadi karena itu Chullie sangat ngotot ingin menjemput Minnie pulang, dasar Chullie…" gumam Leeteuk sembari menggeleng maklum, "Baiklah, _cha_ kita masuk dan mengobrol di dalam." Ia menggandeng kembali tangan Sungmin sembari menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan, _ahjumma_."

"Sama sekali tidak."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

Saat ini diruang tamu keluarga Lee hanya ada dua orang saja, sang nyonya Lee sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan masakan untuk makan malam nanti.

.

.

"Eh, Minnie suka dengan Kyunnie?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk penuh semangat dengan mata kelincinya yang berbinar jernih. Sedangkan pria yang baru saja Leeteuk ketahui ternyata sudah berumur 22 tahun (dan bukan belasan) disana, hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. Kalau mau jujur, sesungguhnya sangat sering ia melihat anak seumuran Lee Sungmin ini menyatakan rasa 'suka' terhadap orang lain, namun suka yang dimaksud lebih mendekati perasaan lumrah seperti halnya seseorang kepada orang lain yang dianggap keluarga. Hanya rasa suka simpel seperti itu. Tapi yang sekarang ada dihadapannya…berbeda. Mata jernih itu memandang lain, meskipun memang tidak terlalu kentara. Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, bukan seperti pernyataan suka untuk keluarga.

Bukannya Ryeowook tidak senang, mereka berdua akan menikah, tentu akan sangat bagus kalau Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Namun ia pikir, mungkin rasa suka diantara mereka akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Apalagi Sungmin baru berumur sepuluh tahun, kemungkinan besar ia memiliki perasaan suka yang serius kiranya tentu masih akan sangat lama,

Apakah benar datang secepat ini…?

Kemudian—

.

_Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri?_

.

"_Ne_! Minnie rasa Minnie menyukai Kyunnie _hyung_, kata _sunbae_ Minnie 'perasaan' seperti itu karena Minnie suka dengan Kyunnie _hyung_."

Ryeowook memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Perasaan yang bagaimana?" _perasaan apakah yang membuatnya menyimpulkan itu_, batinnya.

"Waktu Minnie pergi ke kantor Kyunnie _hyung_, sepertinya sepanjang Minnie berada disana Kyunnie _hyung_ tidak pernah memandang Minnie ataupun membuka suaranya, hanya Yesung _hyung_ saja yang mengajak Minnie mengobrol. Dan waktu itu Minnie merasa sangat sedih, Minnie juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi Minnie tidak menangis, Minnie takut Kyunnie _hyung _akan semakin mengacuhkan Minnie kalau Minnie sampai menangis disana." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, mengingat bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya saat itu… lagi-lagi membuat matanya memanas.

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang menundukan kepalanya, entah kenapa anak ini terlihat sangat memilukan, padahal tidak setetes pun air mata keluar darinya. Bukankah yang dikatakan Yesung padanya, Lee Sungmin itu adalah anak yang ceria dan polos?

"Lalu Hae _sunbae_ mengatakan pada Minnie kalau ia juga merasa sedih kalau ia diacuhkan oleh Minnie, Hae _sunbae_ bilang kalau ia merasa sedih karena ia suka pada Minnie. Pasti sedih rasanya kalau orang yang kita sukai mengacuhkan kita.. nah, itu berarti Minnie menyukai Kyunnie _hyung_, karena Minnie merasa sangat sedih waktu Kyunnie _hyung_ mengacuhkan Minnie.."

Sebenarnya siapapun pasti akan merasa sedih kalau diacuhkan oleh orang lain… tapi memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, pendapat 'kau akan merasa seribu kali lebih sedih kalau diacuhkan oleh orang yang kau suka' itu memang benar adanya. Bahkan ada juga yang sampai merubah sifat alamimu.

"Apakah Minnie sangat menyukai Kyunnie _hyung_?"

"Eh?" Sungmin membentuk mulutnya membentuk separuh huruf O.

"_Ne_, apa Minnie sangat menyukainya?"

Sungmin menggeleng perlahan, "Minnie tidak tahu karena Minnie juga baru tahu hal itu hari ini, tapi yang pasti," ia tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit,

.

.

"Minnie sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunnie _hyung_~"

.

.

.

_Ahh… perasaannya sangat tulus._

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**_—Merveilleux (Wonderful) Boutique _[Pkl. 17:00 KST]**

**A Day Before Wedding**

**.**

Saat ini nyonya cantik dari keluarga Cho terlihat berjalan hilir-mudik mengitari banyak pakaian yang tergantung di _display_ butik. Mungkin sudah sekitar tigapuluh menit ia mengitari area itu, belum ditambah dengan area yang lain. Total keseluruhan, sudah hampir tiga jam ia berjalan memeriksa setiap pakaian yang berada disana. Ia adalah wanita yang memperhatikan segala detail, memeriksa semuanya lalu memilih pakaian yang terbaik adalah prinsipnya hari ini sejak ia membuka matanya tadi pagi. Maka inilah yang ia lakukan, berjalan hilir-mudik mengitari _display_ pakaian. Tidak hanya memeriksa seuruh pakaian, ia pun turut menghapalkannya. _Berlebihan?_ Yah, silakan protes pada yang mulia ratu Heechul disana kalau kau berani…

Sementara Leeteuk daritadi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan sahabatnya, untuk satu setengah jam pertama ia masih sanggup mengikuti Heechul berdiri dan berjalan, namun dimenit pertama setelah satu setengah jam itu ia memilih untuk menyerah dan duduk disebelah putranya. Saat ini yang ikut memang hanya para Ibu dan anak saja, tapi karena pekerjaan, Kyuhyun akan datang terlambat.

"Tidak ketemu.. susah sekali memilih kalau pemeran utamanya tidak ada." Heechul berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Leeteuk dan Sungmin, tangannya mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel merahnya, "Dan anak itu susah sekali dihubungi!" ucapnya kesal sembari menaruh ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar ke dalam tas tangan yang ia jinjing.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang menyetir. Bukankah ia bilang akan datang sekitar pukul lima?" Leeteuk menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan tempramen Heechul yang kadang suka tidak sabaran.

"Hahh.. paling tidak harusnya ia mengabariku kalau ia akan pergi kesini, itu akan membuatku lebih tenang. Apa urusan kantor lebih penting dari pernikahannya sendiri?! Dasar…"

"Sabarlah, _ne_?" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan wanita yang saat ini sedang memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan kesal, "Lagipula, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk membeli baju pengantin baru hari ini? Bukankah kau bilang soal pakaian sudah beres?"

Heechul mengindikan bahu, "Aku hanya merasa kurang puas kalau belum melibatkan pengantinnya sendiri dalam hal persiapan pernikahan, dari kemarin kita hanya menanyakan segala pendapat Ming dan Kyu, tapi aku merasa kita seperti tidak mengikutkan mereka dalam pernikahan mereka sendiri. Tapi sialnya, tadi pagi Kyu bilang hari ini ia ada janji penting dengan direktur perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahannya dan akan telat datang.."

Leeteuk tidak membuka suaranya. Tidak berubah.. Cho Heechul itu memang seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Padahal biasanya wanita itu akan lebih sering memutuskan segala sesuatunya seorang diri, tapi sekarang ia malah begitu memikirkan pendapat langsung dari orang lain. Di saat-saat seperti ini lah, Leeteuk selalu merasa kalau ia tidak pernah menyesal mengenal seorang wanita bernama Cho Heechul.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang."

.

Suara seorang pria mengalihkan pandangan mereka bertiga. Dan memang benar, suara itu adalah milik pria yang daritadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, akhirnya kau datang!" Heechul langsung berdiri dan mensedekapkan kedua tangannya didada, "Kau sangat lama!"

Kyuhyun membuka jas coklat gelap yang ia pakai dan melipatnya ditangan, "_Mianhae_, _eomma_. Direktur perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama denganku tidak bisa datang, makanya yang menggantikannya adalah sekertarisnya yang tinggal ditempat yang jauh dari sini." Ia menatap ke arah Leeteuk, "Maaf aku terlambat, Teuk _eomma_."

Wanita berambut panjang itu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Kyunnie.."

Sementara ketiga orang dewasa itu berinteraksi, tinggalah anak kecil itu yang terdiam. Anak sepuluh tahun disana memperhatikan dengan cermat wajah pria yang baru datang itu, entah kenapa perasaannya menghangat… untuk sekejap pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, walaupun hanya sedetik sebelum akhirnya ia menatap _eomma_-nya. Tapi paling tidak ia melihat ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki itu sangat senang, hingga mulutnya mengerucut menahan senyumannya yang seolah tidak bisa berhenti. Untuk anak sepuluh tahun yang terbiasa mendapat perlakuan manis, memang kemungkinan besar dapat berubah menjadi _down_ kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengabaikannya. Namun jika ia mendapatkan 'perhatian kembali' dari orang itu, pasti rasa senang yang dirasakan akan berlipat ganda.

Dan malah mungkin ia akan melupakan rasa sedihnya,

.

.

_Lagipula bukankah anak ini memang pada dasaranya sangat polos?_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**At Kyuhyun's Car**

**.**

Heechul merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, "Untunglah kita menemukan pakaian yang bagus untuk kalian berdua. Ternyata memang harus pemeran utama sendiri lah yang menentukan pakaiannya~"

"Hahaha~ kau benar, Chullie." Leeteuk mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami berdua. Kyu, _gomawo_ sudah bersedia menyetir sampai kesini. Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah pulang bekerja."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "_Aniya_, _gwaenchana_, Teuk _eomma_.."

Leeteuk pun menoleh ke arah Heechul, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chullie."

Heechul membalasnya dengan senyum lebar dan memeluk sang sahabat.

"Nah Minnie, ucapkan salam, sayang." Katanya setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Heechul, ia menatap sang anak yang dari tadi tidak lepas memandang ke arah sang pengemudi.

Sungmin terkesiap untuk sekejap, "Ah, eum… _gomawo_ untuk hari ini, Chul _eomma_~ Minnie senang sekali!"

…ia tidak bohong, ia memang merasa senang seharian ini.

"_Ne_, sayang, _eomma_ juga sangat senang~" Heechul memeluk Sungmin, lalu memberinya kecupan dikening.

"Lalu, eung—" Sungmin menengokan kepalanya ke arah kursi pengemudi, "Kyunnie _hyung_, _gomawo_ untuk hari ini. Minnie sangat senang melihat Kyunnie _hyung_~" ia tersenyum lebar dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat jernih.

.

_Ah.. gawat._

.

"Minnie menyukai Kyunnie _hyung_~"

.

Deg deg!

Deg deg!

Deg deg!

Deg deg!

Deg deg!

.

.

.

_Jantung ini mulai berisik lagi…_

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

_—_**_At Church_ [Pkl. 09:00 KST]**

**The Wedding Day – thirty minutes before**

**.**

Seorang pria yang mengenakan jas putih saat ini berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruangan untuk mempelai pria, sepatunya menggema halus di daerah yang sudah semakin sepi. Sudah hampir seluruh orang berada di aula gereja, menanti pernikahan sakral yang akan segera dilangsungkan di hari cerah itu. Dan pria yang ditugasi sebagai 'penjemput' mempelai, saat ini sedang menghela napas pelan. Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu bercat putih beraksen emas didepannya, dan menemukan sang mempelai sedang menunduk dalam,

"Kau gugup, Kyu?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya menggeleng sambil sesekali mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, "_Ani_."

Si pria di depan ruangan, Kim Yesung, kini berjalan ke arah pemuda bersurai _auburn_ disana. "Lalu ada apa dengan tampangmu itu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sedikit, "Menikah itu…artinya tinggal dengan orang yang kita nikahi, 'kan? Aku baru beberapa kali saja bertemu dengan anak itu, _hyung _pun baru sekali bertemu dengannya, aku jadi sedikit berpikir mengenai hal itu."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan dan menunduk semakin dalam, "Mungkin… ini akan sia-sia saja. Aku bukan orang yang cocok hidup dan berhubungan dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan orang baru. Jika pernikahan ini diteruskan, bagaimana kalau pernikahan ini akan berakhir tanpa arti?"

Yesung duduk di sebelah kursi yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun,

"Kyu, kalau ku bilang.. berhubungan dengan manusia sedikit banyak sama seperti seseorang yang berlatih beladiri di tengah gunung, hanya saja untuk kasus 'berhubungan dengan manusia' latihannya bukan lah di tengah gunung melainkan di tengah-tengah kota. Kalau kita tidak belajar tentang orang lain dan tentang diri kita sendiri, dengan melalui berbagai macam proses, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia yang kau anggap memiliki arti. Jalan satu-satunya hanya ada 'tidak melarikan diri', agar kau bisa melanjutkan latihanmu di tengah kota tersebut dan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan, walaupun kepalanya masih ia tundukan. Yesung pun membuka kembali suaranya,

"Aku sebenarnya kurang mengerti dengan maksud kata 'arti' yang kau katakan tadi, tapi bukankah sama saja seperti manusia itu sendiri. Dari lahir pun, tidak ada seorang pun yang sudah tahu apa 'arti' keberadaannya di dunia ini. Aku pikir.. 'arti' adalah sesuatu yang harus dicari oleh masing-masing orang dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri, sesuatu yang harus dicari dan diputuskan oleh diri kita sendiri. Selama seseorang itu masih hidup, pastilah ia menginginkan ada sebuah 'arti' dalam suatu akhir. Dan mungkin, kau akan mendapatkan 'arti' yang kau cari-cari itu justru melalui orang lain… walaupun bisa saja 'arti' yang akan kau temukan nanti sangatlah rapuh, tapi juga bukannya tidak mungkin akan lebih kuat dari 'arti' manapun yang pernah ada."

.

.

"Itu benar, Kyunnie~"

.

Seorang pria bertubuh kurang dari 175 cm, tiba-tiba melongokan kepalanya dengan cengirannya yang lebar. Kim Ryeowook.

"Wookie?"

"_Mianhae_ aku sempat menguping pembicaraan kalian, _hyungie_." Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya masih dengan cengirannya, "Tapi memang perkataanmu itu sangat benar, Yesung _hyungie_."

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil yang menatapnya dengan lembut, "Wookie…?" gumamnya.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi intensitas senyumannya,

"Bagaimana cara menemukan 'arti' seperti yang kau harapkan, atau apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mendapatkan 'arti' yang kau anggap baik itu? Bukankah hal tersebut akan lebih mudah kau peroleh seiring berjalannya waktu? Kalau kau memusingkannya sekarang, kau malah akan semakin tidak mengerti. Dan yang terburuk, justru yang akan kau lihat didepan matamu hanyalah hal kosong yang tak berarti." Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat tigapuluh senti di depan Kyuhyun, "Kalau menurutku, saat kau mendapati seseorang berkata 'suka' pada dirimu, pada saat itulah kau dapat menemukan sebuah 'arti'… 'arti dari keberadaanmu'. Kalau ada yang menyukaimu, itu tandanya kehadiranmu memiliki peran untuk orang tersebut. Seperti kata Yesung hyung, kau pun bisa menemukan 'arti' melalui orang lain. Tapi kalau kau tidak puas dengan hal itu dan menginginkan 'arti' yang lebih luas, maka itu bisa kau dapatkan seiring berjalannya waktu."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar menatap pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"_Yossha_! Cepatlah keluar, Cho Kyuhyun. Pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai!" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, mereka berjalan menuju keluar. Namun di depan pintu ruangan, Yesung kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Mungkin pernikahan ini akan menimbulkan banyak hal yang merepotkan, tapi sebaliknya, hal-hal yang menyenangkan juga akan muncul tidak kalah banyaknya. Hal baik dan buruklah yang akan semakin memperkaya hidupmu, serta membuat 'arti' itu semakin kian luas dan beragam."

Ucapannya tersebut diangguki mantap oleh Ryeowook.

.

Lalu mereka berdua pun menghilang dibalik tembok…

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung sendiri dalam ruangan mempelai pria disana. Termenung sendiri memikirkan seluruh kata-kata yang telah ia dapatkan…sekaligus pelajari.

.

"…_saat kau mendapati seseorang berkata 'suka' pada dirimu, pada saat itulah kau dapat menemukan sebuah 'arti'… 'arti dari keberadaanmu'. Kalau ada yang menyukaimu, itu tandanya kehadiranmu memiliki peran untuk orang tersebut. Seperti kata Yesung hyung, kau pun bisa menemukan 'arti' melalui orang lain…"_

.

.

Benar,

.

.

_"…Kyunnie hyung akan termasuk ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang Minnie sayangi."_

_"_…_Minnie sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat menyayangi Kyunnie hyung~"_

_"Minnie menyukai Kyunnie hyung~"_

.

.

.

Benar juga.. waktu mendengarnya mengatakan hal-hal itu, bukan hanya ia merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat, tapi juga timbul perasaan hangat yang merasuk sampai ke dalam nadi dan sanubari.

Ajaib sekali—

Hanya dengan sepatah kata saja, rasanya seperti terombang-ambing… larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Lee Sungmin benar-benar ajaib…

.

.

Mungkin pernikahan ini bukannya akan berakhir sia-sia…

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

"_Saya, Cho Kyuhyun, menerima seorang Lee Sungmin sebagai 'istri', dan bersedia menjalankan seluruh kewajibanku sebagai suami. Di hadapan Tuhan aku bersumpah, akan selalu mendukungnya saat keadaan senang maupun sedih, senantiasa menemaninya saat keadaan sehat maupun sakit, menjaganya setulus hati, hingga maut yang memisahkan…"_

**.**

**o0o**

**KyuMin**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o0o**

_Taman itu tumbuh besar bersamaku; dunia yang kecil ini melebar ketika aku memperlajari rahasia dan batasan-batasannya, ketika aku menemukan tempat bernaung di pohon-pohon dan hutannya; rumah dan tempat persembunyian dari banyak sekali imajinasi, untuk para koboy dan suku Indian… aku biasanya berlama-lama di sepanjang lengkung pantai Devonfacing, berharap akan arloji emas atau kerangka domba atau pesan dalam botol terbawa oleh air pasang._

—**Dylan Thomas **(Penyair Welsh, Abad ke-20)

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A/N ::**

**.**

Jangan ada yang protes ya, karena sejak awal draft-pun saya gak masukin adegan pernikahan secara full disini~ dan kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya saya memang gak begitu ahli sama cerita berlatar pesta atupun suasana yang banyak orang… gak ahli sama sekali T_T butuh latihan keras untuk bisa membuat FF yang lebih baik lagi, but absolutely I need times to do that :'(

BUT FINALLY I GIVE U THIS CHAPTER THAT CONTAIN MORE THAN 5K WORDS~~~

(akhirnya berhasil juga bikin chapter panjang setelah sekian lama XD)

**.**

Yak! Cerita di chapter ini pun berjalan mulus dalam keseriusan, aku udah bilang loh ya kalo mungkin dalam dua-tiga chapter awal aku bakal masukin yang serius-serius dulu xD nanti sisanya baru comedy-romance antara KyuMin… walopun yang seriusnya pasti bakalan nyempil disana-sini hehehe XD XD

Intinya,

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan para pembaca, dan berharap chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih baik dari ini ^^

Terakhir… adakah yang mau gantiin aku jadi mahasiswi sejenak? *plak*

**.**

**.**

**Jja, gimme a R.E.V.I.E.W please? ^O^/**


End file.
